H2O: Just At Germany
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Ignasius, Malvina, Soraya and Ilyano are regular related to each other: nephews and nieces. They travel to Germany. But Ilyano falls in a hole. The three want to save him but discover a secret... New characters! I'll use episode titles for chapter titles
1. At The Beginning

_**H2O: Just At Europe**_

Chapter 1: At The Beginning

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I get up and open my eyes. I'm laying in the bed of my parents mobile home. We went to Germany a couple of days ago with the family. But not the hole family. Only my aunt Synthia with her husband Pierre De Jeannest. Another aunt is here too: my aunt Erika with her man Rudy Yellers. Erika's sister, Monica, is my mother. My father is Peter.

'Good morning,' says my nephew Ilyano.

'Morning,' I say.

I get dressed and go to the kitchen. I eat my breakfast and prepare myself for the walk. The family goes walking. Someone comes in and I know who it is: Synthia. Her brown, curly hair goes up and down along with her steps. Her brown eyes have a smile in it. Her pale skin matches her hair. It's normally not with an brunette, but she has the skin for it. My niece is behind her. Her blond, short hair is straight. Her eyes, which are blue by the way, are smiling too. Her mouth also does. Her fingernails are, as always, black.

'Morning, Synthia. Morning, Soraya.' I said that with much pleasure. I'm actually excited about the walk. Soraya is already dressed for it. Soraya has a blue jeans, a (gillet) and a white shirt. It really fits her (slimness). Her white shoes are from Adidas. Or, like my father says, All Damn Idiots Do At Sports. I laugh about it. I look at Synthia. Her outfit is also good for the trip: a green jogging pants, a yellow pull and a red sweater. Her shoes are brown.

'Morning,' says my uncle Pierre. His blond, curly hair goes also up and down while he steps. He's also dressed. His gray pull is great on his black pants. His brown shoes are a little old, but it still fits his outfit. My nephew is also right behind him. His short, blond hair lays good, thanks to the gel. His green outfit is really old. His weird, yellow shoes are ugly. But hey...he's a kid. And I'm a teenager. A teenager from fourteen years old.

The other family enters: my aunt Erika, my uncle Rudy, my nephews Lorenzo and Tomaso and my niece Malvina. Erika is the first one. Her red, brown hair lays very good, if I may say (maybe is _think_ a better option) so. Her bordeaux outfit is very great. My uncle Rudy is behind her. He's almost bold and has a dark brown mustache and dark brown beard. Tomaso is right behind him... Lorenzo stands next to him...Malvina is the last one. Her long hair is different: it has blond and brown in it. That's why Ilyano calls it "brond".

I get my backpack and walk with the others onto the mountain of the Loreley. I know that there's a legend about that. It's about a women, more like a nymph, who sung and made the ships sink. But that's just a legend. I'm sure of that. Nymphs don't exist. Like mermaids, wizards, witches, dragons, unicorns, trolls and other magical creatures.

…

We are walking for an hour now. We reached the Loreley. The parents begin with the descent. Me, Ilyano, Malvina and Soraya are in the back.

'Speak to me, Ilyano, aren't you tired yet?' asks Soraya. She turns around: 'Ilyano?'

'Down here,' says Ilyano.

We run again to the top. A hole is behind a bush, a rock and a tree. Typical that he is in _that _hole.

'Don't worry! We'll get you out!' I say to him.

But I slip and fall in the hole as well. I try to stop, but I take accidentally Soraya's foot. Malvina tries to take her niece's hand, but she falls too. We fall and fall until my but hits the ground. My nieces are in my back. I get up and look around: a round, stone cave. On the other side is a stairs.

'Ilyano, where are you?' asks Soraya.

'Over here,' answers her brother.

We run to the stairs and follow it. I'm the first one to see Ilyano in another cave right in front of a pool. The light comes in trough that hole right above it. A couple of bushes and plants are in front of it, but the light can come in.

'What is this place?' says Malvina and looks around.

I look up and see that it's already dark outside. Great! Just great! My parents are going to be furious... and desperate too.

…

We are here for over an hour now. I can't take it anymore so: 'Let's just get in the water. Maybe there's a way out.'

I immediately dive into the water. I open my eyes and see a hole. I swim to it and trough it. I swim up and up and I inhale deeply when I reach the air. I dive again and swim back. I get my head up and say: 'There's a way trough a hole here. Come on, guys.' I dive again, assuming that the others will follow, but they don't. 'Why don't you come?' I ask.

'Because it can be dangerous,' says Soraya.

'Oh, come on, Soraya.'

Malvina pushes Soraya into the water and dives thereafter. She gets followed by Ilyano.

Suddenly are there bells in the water. The moonlight comes in and I look up. Little bubbles fly up to the moon. I still look and a minute later are the bubbles gone.

'Well, that was weird,' says Ilyano. He dives then. Malvina, Soraya and me follow him.

To be continued...


	2. Methamorphosis

Malvina: Sabrina Bryan (at the age of 25)

Soraya: Debby Ryan (at the age of 15)

Ilyano: Hayley Joey Osment (at the age of 9)

Ignasius: Cole Sprouse (at the age of 14)

Peter: Billy Burke (at the age of 47)

* * *

Chapter 2: Methamorphosis part 1

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

It was really weird last night: that cave with that bubbling. Lucky that we got out and swam out of the water. I remember that we ran to the mobile home and decided to tell nothing to our parents, 'cause they would freak out.

'Morning, sis,' says Ilyano and shakes my left arm.

'I'm already awake,' I say and get up. 'But DON'T ever come in my room again when I'm not letting you, alright?'

'We'll see that,' says Ilyano and walks out of the room.

I stare at the door. I look away and put my dark gray skinny jeans on. Then my long, gray T-shirt and my black belt. I hear someone knocking on the door.

'Come in!'

It's my mother. 'Morning sleeping beauty. Time for breakfast.'

I follow her and, when we sit down at the table, begin to eat. After that: the dishes. Ilyano, Synthia and Pierre are going for a walk and I must do the dishes. Well, it isn't fun, but it's always better then going for a walk. I HATE walking.

I begin with the dishes. I let the sink full of water and put my hands in it. I begin with the glasses and then the forks, knives,...

I feel suddenly something in my body. I look down and see that bubbles are coming trough my body. After one second am I on the ground: I felt.

I look up and see something weird: something brown. It was there instead of my legs. It is like a tail or something. But that couldn't be...?

I'M A MEREMAID! BUT THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE? But I have a tail on my body; a brown tail. My clothes are gone. Instead of them is there only a brown top of scales on my body. But why am **I** a mermaid?

I don't even know when or why I changed... But one thing is for sure: I have to talk to the others!

_Malvina Yellers_

I'm eating my breakfast. It is delicious: bread with jam. I stand up and put my dishes in the water. I don't want to touch the water, because it's my brothers turn today to do the dishes.

I get my cote and walk out of the mobile home. I pass the familiar tree, the familiar bushes and the familiar path. I hear suddenly something behind me. I turn around and see that mean neighbor. His parents mobile home is black. It's actually weird.

'Got 'ye,' says the mean boy. He gets his bottle of water and throws it on me. All the water falls on me.

'Ne, ne, ne, you can't catch me,' yells the boy towards me and then runs away. I want to chase him, but... what's that? Bubbles are coming up from my legs and envelope me. What's happening? Why? What? I fall suddenly on the ground.

I'm laying with my face on the ground. A big stone is right next to me. I look back...

I gasp... Wh-wh-wh-what's that? A tail! But that's not possible? It's impossible! But why am I looking like mermaid then?

I want to get up, but don't know how. How can I get up? I'm so frustrated that I make a fist from my hand. I feel suddenly heat on my body/tail. It actually hurts a bit. Steam is coming from the tail. I don't know what it is that makes me feel like this, but I go further with it. Maybe that's the way to let the tail vanish.

The same bubbles are coming up from my body and my legs are a second later back. My clothes are back too. But there's one thing I want to know: how is it with the others?


	3. The Guy Side

I know that it's a short chapter, but I don't have much time by the cause of the exams. Blame the school :D! But now serieus: if you think that this story bores you, send me a message so I can improve what's wrong with the story.

Still: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!

Greetings from TeamJacobInigo ;D  


* * *

Chapter 3: The guy side

_Ignasius Vliegher_

Breakfast is already done and my parents went to the town. I'm alone! I rush to the laptop. But what's that what I'm hearing? Water? I go look in the bathroom and there it is: the bathtub! Why did my mom let that happen? Well, I'll go into the bathtub then.

I go back for my laptop and walk to the bathroom again. I take my clothes off and get into the water. It's nice and warm... this is MY temperature... It's better then that medium cold and medium warm water from that pool yesterday. But it was very special... I mean: the moon, the bubbles, the pool...

'Dancing in the moonlight, tralalala!'

Oops, here I go again. I can't sing. Others think that I can, but I really can't. And now is that song stuck in my head, damn it!

I feel suddenly a strange thing going trough my legs. Within one second am I a... a... a... A MERMAN! I dreamed about being a merman years ago when I was seven or something, but why is this happening to me? And how does it come that I'm NOW a merman?

_Ilyano De Jeunnest_

I'm walking with my parents next to the river. It actually attracts me. How is that even possible? I can't stop with thinking about last night. The moon was so bright and the water was so good. Well, if you don't mind about how WEIRD it actually was!

I'm a couple of meters behind my parents. They hold each others hands. Juch! That's so... bluh! I look up to the sky, but I can't see what's right in front of me: a little spot of ice!

I slip and fall in the river. The water is freezing cold, but it's better then falling on a rock, road or whatever! I try to pull myself out of the water, but then I feel something. Bubbles are coming up and my legs are vanishing. Instead of a pair of legs, I have now one tail. One fishtail! But that's not possible... Is it?

I still try to get out of the water and make so much movements that I really can't figure out what's going on here. But when I do a(nother) weird movement, the water next to me turns into jelly. That's also not possible, but what am I saying? I HAVE A FISHTAIL! Isn't that already freaking enough that I must have a power over water? COOL!


	4. Surprise!

_I know that I updated fast now, but I got time over so I used it for writing this fourth chapter. If someone of you are Twilight fans, then also take a look at my other stories: Lunar Eclipse and I'm A Weremaid.  
For other ones: if you read my profile, you will find that I have a sequel to this story. I was wondering if you would like it if it was a crossover with Eastwick? Send me a message if you want to let me know something about that._

_If there are suggestions, questions of what's happening, if I could write something else,... just ask/send :) me. I'm interested in mythology, fantasy, romance, humor and a little drama._

_Greetings,_

_TeamJacobInigo_

_**DISCLAIMER:** H2O: Just Add Water doesn't belong to me :(

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Surprise!

_Malvina Yellers_

I lock the door and look at the other three. They are not pleased by the mermaid-idea either. Well, I'm not, that's for sure!

'And what are we going to about it?' asks Soraya.

She is pacing up and down. I'm getting nervous by that.

'Soraya! Just sit down and relax a bit!' I scream.

My parents are gone so they couldn't hear that. Soraya sits down and looks disappointed down to the floor.

'I...' I begin, but I hold back when a song sounds in the room.

It's Ignasius' cell phone. Great! Now what? Ignasius doesn't pick up the phone, but is changing it into "silent". I shake my head softly and look up. Why? Why is he just so dumb sometimes? I know that he acts like it because of his overenthusiastic love for films. It's weird, actually. That reminds of a film: Love Actually. Ho their! Stop, Malvina. God! I'm getting that overenthusiastic love for films too! Damn it! I shake my head again so the film is out of it.

I sigh and begin again: 'I've got a power.'

'I'VE GOT THE POWER!' sings Ignasius and jumps up from the chair.

I give him a look and he immediately sits down. 'Don't push it.' He also looks disappointed down and his curly, blond hair is hanging by that a little bit in front of his eyes.

'Which power?' asks Soraya.

I inhale and make from my hand a fist. The water in Soraya's glass begins to bubbling. Did I just think that? Bubbling? Really?

The three sigh from amazement. Ignasius and Soraya try also with my movement but it's not working.

'Maybe you have another power or movement?' I say suddenly. I don't actually KNOW it, but it's maybe true. You never know...

'Also I have a power,' says Ilyano superior. He does a weird movement with his hand: he turns it. Suddenly turns the water in the glass into jelly.

'That's so cool!' yell Soraya and Ignasius.

'No, that's so weird.' I said that because it is so. This is not cool. This is weird, odd, extraordinary, strange, phenomenal,...

Ignasius tries again, but nothing is happening. He makes another movement with his hand: a open hand. It looks like a bowl. His eyes are suddenly wide open. He looks behind me. What's happening!

'What's happening!' I turn around to see a tower of water in front of me. What the heck? That only leaves Soraya.

'Soraya, try again.'

'No, I don't want to,' says Soraya. She lays her blond, straight hair good and wants to stand up, but is hold back by her little brother.

'Please, big sis,' begs Ilyano.

Soraya gives a sigh: 'Okay then!'

Ignasius is so happy that he isn't focusing anymore on the tower of water. It is falling towards Soraya who puts her hand up. The tower freezes.

'I think we all know now what your power is,' says Ignasius.

Soraya is staring at the floor.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'What if we combined our powers?' says Soraya.

'Good question,' says Ignasius. 'But I think that we shouldn't do that, because we don't know what could happen.'

Ilyano suddenly looks at the glass again. He screams.

'Now what!'

'I have your three powers too,' says Ilyano happy and points at me, Soraya and Ignasius.

'What?'

* * *

So... what do you think? Readers, be honest with me: was it good, was it bad, was it something in the middle,... Just review or send me a message... :D Look forward to hear from you!


	5. Something Fishy

_I should thank Child of the Moon's Shadow because she keeps me writing with her constructive criticism. So... Thumbs up for Child of the Moon's Shadow._

Mean neighbor Cory: Billy Bruno

Monica: Meg Ryan

Synthia: Sandra Bullock

Pierre: Steve Zahn

Erica: Kathy Najimy

Rudy: Jim Belushi

* * *

Chapter 5: Something Fishy

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I leave the mobile home from Malvina. I walk towards my parents' own mobile home. I'm very lucky with that magical thing, don't you think? I'm just happy that no single person is going to now our secret!

I walk into the mobile home: 'Mom? Dad?'

Nothing... There not home yet... Alright then! I can watch television. I pick the remote control up and begin to watch. Maybe Disney Channel? But what's on it? Ah, That's So Raven. My favorite! With Raven, Chelsea and Eddie...

I want to get myself a glass of water so I stand up and rush to the kitchen right behind me. I open the refrigerator. Wow, refrigerator? I close it and walk to the other side of the kitchen. There's were the water bottles are. I open one, but then I have the craziest idea: I'm going to move water into my mouth! Or maybe glass? Well, one of the two.

I open my hand and the water comes up. But it's goes terribly wrong: I hear someone shouting that brings me out of my concentration.

WATER!

I'm ready to run towards the bathroom, but I immediately fall hard on the ground and my tail is back again. I hope that no one saw that...

I turn around and shove myself to the cabinet. I open it, take a towel and dry myself off.

Within a minute am I dry and I get my legs back. Good. I must be careful now. That can never happen again.

I want to sit down again in the chair, but That's So Raven is already gone. It's Phineas and Ferb now. Bluh! I take my coat and I'm out of the house, but first: television out!

When I'm outside, I practice with my power. I let the hosepipe spurts everything with water.

The mean neighbor, again with his yellow T-shirt (UGH!) comes to me. Oh boy! Now what?

'Hey,' says Cory mean.

I don't say a word.

'Pfff, alright then. Loser!' He turns around and walks away. I know that he's just eleven but he's just so... Oh!

But then I see the hosepipe again. I open my hand and do a movement. Water comes out of the hosepipe and sprays Cory so hard that he falls on the ground. I try to hold my laugh, but it's just so funny that I can't. Cory gets up, gives a mean look at me and walks away.

But then something hits me like a ton of bricks: he didn't see me doing that, did he?

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

'I want to tell them!'

God! I hate it to have a brother. 'Ilyano! Don't tell anything about this to our parents.'

'Why not?'

'Because they wouldn't understand!'

'Understand what?' says my mom who's suddenly in front of me.

To be continued...


	6. The Neighbor Affair

Chapter 6: The neighbor affair

Soraya De Jeunnest

'Understand what?' says my mom who's suddenly in front of me.

'Nothing,' I claim immediately. 'Just nothing.'

'How do you mean "nothing"? I thought it was something serious?' asks my mom Synthia.

'No, you're wrong. It's about the... the...' I'm stuck with my words. What can I say? Ilyano does movements towards me. He puts a finger in front of his mouth: don't tell anything. Okay, that was my first idea! Good: he cooperates... when I don't need it!

'Mommy, it was just about an animal that I wanted to show you, but it ran away,' says Ilyano and hugs Synthia.

'What kind of animal?'

Ilyano sobs and looks straight in Synthia's eyes. 'A FISH, mommy.'

My mouth is going to fall open. What did he just say? 'Uhm, mom. I'm going to the others, alright?'

'That's good, honey. See you later,' says my mom and waves at me. Ilyano has a demon laugh on his face. God! What is he going to do? But suddenly I hear my mom: '!' I run back to the mobile home and stumble inside it...

My mom... she... Cut herself in her finger? 'Mom, how many times do I have to tell you: it's only a little wound. Don't be such a... drama queen.' That last sentence reminds me at the film "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen". Not a bad film...

'I know, but I just wanted to ask you something now your brother is gone,' says my mom.

'Gone? Gone to where?'

'To that awful neighbor. He wanted to do something about it.'

My eyes fly wide open. He wanted to do _something_? Oh-my-God! He won't... He can't... 'Bye, mom!' I run outside and see that Ilyano is almost at the mobile home from the Cory-kid. I run faster and faster. That reminds me of "The Fast and the Furious". Damn! That I-know-almost-each-film's-name-disease from Ignasius! I got it too. ***! _**SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE!**_

I put my hand up when I see that he wants to do something with the water hose, because Ilyano wants to use it. I can stop it with my freezing power. I have to admit: it's pretty cool, but dangerous and it can't be in the hands of someone who can't keep himself under control... like my brother.

Ilyano looks at me when he sees that the water isn't coming. 'What did you do?'

'I used my power,' I whisper. 'Now... I'm going to say it gently for this first and LAST time...' Ilyano looks at me with a I-don't-care-face. '... DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' My bro looks at me like he has seen a ghost.

'What? Did I scare you?' I ask irrationally.

'No, but maybe our mother.'

I turn around to see my mother trembling over her own words: 'I... how... is... what... HUH?'

I turn to my brother. Oh no!

'What's going on here, Soraya?' asks my mom.

'Nothing,' I whisper.

'Oh no? Well, what was that than?'

'What?'

'Why did you yell at your brother like that?'

What a relief! I thought that she was going to ask about what happened with the hose. Didn't see that one coming... Although, I think that I'm going to get it now...

'Soraya De Jeunnest. You are in BIG trouble!' says my mom with a tone.

'But mom,' I begin. 'Ilyano wanted to hurt that pesky neighbor.'

My mother drags her eyes towards Ilyano: 'Is that true?'

'Euhm... actually...' begins my brother, but he can't finish his sentence by our mom.

'I'm tired of your excuses, boy. You are going to your room: grounded!'

I start giggling and my mom looks at me. I make from my face a worried face, but when she turns around, I laugh like I never laughed. My brother is grounded! Hahahahahahaha! I love it! I adore it! I must say: I love my brother, but can be so... oh! sometimes.


	7. Party, Family, Trouble

Chapter 7: Party, Family, Trouble

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

00:30 is the time on my digital watch. I can't wait until tomorrow because then is the party. I hope that it's going to be fun! I like parties! Well, sometimes.

I'll probably drink a cola and eat some chips. I'm not like my friends in Belgium: drinking beer all the time, hanging around with guys (I must admit: hot guys), even flashing some guys, smoking weed and cigarettes,... I actually hate such girls, but they're the only one in my class.

I look forward to it. But I hope that my parents and my brother aren't going to it. That is just wrong. No one wants to go with their parents to a party! At least I don't... and my nephew and niece too...

_Ignasius Vliegher_

'But I want to go alone, mom.'

'But you're just fourteen! That's not a good age for going to parties,' replied my mom.

'I'm in the third year of high school, just like Soraya. Why can't you except that we're going to live seperate lives?'

My mom is suddenly a bit quiet. 'Fine then... You can go to the party without us.'

Finally! I get a chance! Not that I love parties, but I want to go because Malvina and Soraya are also there. I hope that everything will be under control.

Malvina Yellers

'It's about time you got here,' I say to Ignasius and Soraya.

'That's just because we experimented some more,' says Soraya.

'I can shape water in any shape,' giggles Ignasius. 'I love my power!'

Suddenly knocks someone on the door.

'Who's there?'

'It's me of course. Ilyano!'

'Yey!' says Soraya sarcastiscly.

I open the door and let him in. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm going to the party of course,' answers Ilyano.

'But you can't. You're to young,' says Ignasius.

'And grounded,' says Soraya.

'So what? You're all letting me go to the party or else...'

I look at him with much pleasure. 'Oh yeah, we'll see about that.'

I give a look at Ignasius. He lifts his hand and I make from my hand a fist. The water bubble heats up and Ignasius throws it towards Ilyano. But Ilyano stops it and he throws it back. Ignasius stops it also and gives a look at Soraya. She nods her head and put her hand vertical towards the bubble. It freezes and flies again towards Ilyano. He wants to do something but mistakes: Ignasius aimed at his feet and not at his face so his feet are completely wet.

'Great!' yells Ilyano. He falls then on the ground.

I step over him and say: 'Bye bye!'

The other two follow my example and are right behind me.

I check our clothes. I wear a long red gown and my curly dark blond hair hangs around my face. I look at Soraya who wears a black dress until her knees and has a red cordon with a black flower on the left side. Inigo wears a blue sweater, a white blouse underneath it and a jeans.

I enter the house where the party is, but then I see something... Ilyano followed us and he looks at someone in the bushes. But who's... CORY? I want to attack him, but then I think that it's not a great idea. But I see something else too...

Ilyano lifts his hand and water sprays on Cory very hard. He falls into the bushes. What now?


	8. Keep Your Enemies Close

_**I'm not a writer from an English speaking country, so if I'm bad or I do something wrong, just e-mail to me, write it in a review or sent a message.**_

Chapter 8: Keep Your Enemies Close

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I run towards Cory even though I hate him. He's a pesky kid. I just hate him. And I know that I'm older then him, but still...

I stop when I reach him. His eyes are closed. His pale skin looks a little weird in the dark. It's like he gives light of. I see that he's wearing a red shirt, jeans and a little scarf that's a kind off orange. He doesn't move a muscle. I rush to Ilyano: 'Have you lost your mind?'

'What?' replies Ilyano. 'He saw that one coming for days...'

'We can't use our new powers to harm people, Ilyano! That would be wrong!' I yell at him.

'GUYS!'

I turn around to see Cory opening his eyes. Soraya is standing next to him.

'Come on. I'll get you up,' says Soraya to Cory.

Good! He's not unconscious... But than... Can he heard me yelling at Ilyano about our powers? I actually don't know! But that won't last for long...

'Hey, Cory,' I begin. 'Did you hear something about me?'

Cory looks at me with big eyes and looks then at the moon that is coming behind the clouds. I turn around to see it too and than...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Ignasius?' asks Soraya nervous.

I open my eyes to look in hers and I see Cory, Ilyano and Malvina standing around me. I get up a little bit and see that the party is almost over. Most of the people are gone.

'What happened?' I ask.

'You fainted,' giggles Ilyano.

'That's not funny, Ilyano,' says Malvina. Than she looks at me. 'Well, maybe a little bit.'

'Why did you faint?' asks Soraya.

'Because I always wanted to do that,' I joke.

'Really?'

'Of course not, silly,' I say to Cory. What's he still doing here actually?

'I'm here because I wanted to help you. I tease on you all but that's just because I don't have a good home,' answers Cory like he reads my mind.

And great! Now I feel guilty about judging Cory so bad... But he was so mean to us since we are here so... I didn't thought of something like that.

'No one ever thinks that that could be the problem,' says Cory. Why does he speak to me like he reads my mind?

Alright, now I know enough and I need enough: 'Can you read minds?'

Cory looks at me with big eyes. 'What? What kind of nonsense is that?'

'Well, since I woke up, you answer on the questions that I say in my head,' I explain.

Cory sighs and than looks at us: 'Alright! I have a sixth sense. But that's just because I looked at a rare star on one night and since than I can do that.'

It's a moment of silence that enters the group now.

'And I think that you are mermaids and mermen!' yells Cory suddenly at us.

'W-wh-what? That's just too weird. Mermaids and mermen don't exist!' says Malvina immediately. But she's stumbling over her words.

'I know that you are,' says Cory. 'I saw Malvina thinking about that pool all the time.'

Soraya, Ilyano and I turn to Malvina. 'Did you?'

'I can't do like that pool is not important. I think that it's very important if we want to know what happened with us while the full moon was above,' says Malvina and reveals the secret.

'Great! Now he knows it for sure,' I say.

'But that's actually a good thing,' begins Cory. 'I'm kind of a nerd and I want to help you by examining that cave.' He is silent for a minute. 'So the moon was above it. And than it begin to bubbling. I saw that in your mind, Soraya. And now Ignasius fainted because of the moon... If you let me to your group, I'll try to figure all of that out.'

The four of us look at him. 'We'll have to consider that for just one minute.'

Cory waits while we seclude ourselves. Cory is whistling a song... I think that it's that song from that hot girl of Wizards of Waverly Place... Selena Gomez with "A Year Without Rain".

'Can we trust him?' begins Ilyano.

'Well, we trust you,' I joke.

Ilyano gives a look at me. Soraya begins than: 'I think that we should be careful. We don't actually know if he actually wants to help us.'

'But he will,' says Malvina. She looks behind to see that Cory is still standing on the exact spot where they left him. She turns back: 'You see. If he can stand there without coming to us and asking what our decree is, than he's also trustful.'

I give a sigh and Soraya and Ilyano too. Malvina walks over to Cory and we follow her. 'You're in!'


	9. Party Girls

Chapter 9: Party Girls

_Malvina Yellers_

Alright! He's one of us! Now he can help us with that mermaid-thing here. Ilyano, Soraya and Ignasius are gone. They are going to their mobile homes. I go to the party. It's almost done, but there is still a couple of good songs: Remember December by Demi Lovato, Emergency by Aimee Allen, Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato, Send It On by Disney Channel Stars,... Gosh! Lot of Disney! But that's cool 'cause I'm a Disney-fan. Also a Twilight-fan! It reminds me of a song from a Disney-film. How is it called again? And how does it goes again?

'_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate'

Oh my god! It's playing right now! That's actually not so random! It's asked by three girls that are standing over there. The first one has straight blond hair that's stopping at her armpits, and wears a long blue gown. The second one has curly brown hair that's also stopping at her armpits and wears a long yellow gown. The last, and third, one has straight hair at the top and it's curly at the end. Her hair is black, also stopping at her armpits, and she wears a long purple gown.

I step towards them to ask why they asked for this. They see me coming and walk away. I chase them: 'Hey! Wait for a minute!' I stop in front of them. 'Why did you ask that song?' I know I sound suspicious but... are they maybe mermaids too?

'We like that film so why wouldn't we like that song?' says the annoyed blond girl.

'Sorry, I just wanted to ask you why you choose this song.'

'Well, forget about, OK?' says the brunette. She smiles at me and says: 'See you later!'

'There isn't going to be any later,' says the blond one when she thinks they're out of my reach.

'I heard that!'

The three of them look behind at me with each different eyes: the blond one has mean eyes, the brown one has shocked eyes and the last, but not least, black haired one has little eyes like she's examining me. Now I can't doubt anymore. There looking so weird at the moon. I walk to them.

'Hey! Are you mermaids?' I ask.

The three look at me. 'No! Why would you think that? Mermaids don't exist,' says the black-haired one.

'Sorry, but what's your name again?' I ask.

'Cheyleen, and you are?'

'I'm Malvina. Nice to meet you, Cheyleen. So, did you change in that pool as well?'

They look at me with big eyes. The blondie looks at Cheyleen.

'And you are?' I ask towards the blonde one.

'I'm Mayenne, Malvina. Now... stop asking questions about mermaids. They don't exist.' Than she turns around and walks away followed by the other two.

I think and think... What can I do? What can I... Aha! A bucket! I see a bucket standing next to the party house. I pick it from the floor and throw the water on Mayenne. She quickly turns around and looks at me.

'WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU CRAZY?'

But than I see something formiliar: bubbles. Bubbles are coming up from her body and within one second falls Mayenne on the ground.

'Nice! Really great!' says she.

'How did you know?' asks the brunette.

'Because I'm a mermaid myself, euhm...'

'Mariah, pronounced like Mariah Carey. But then with another last name,' says the brunette.

'Nice to meet you all. Now, let me dry your tail,' I say.

I place my hand above Mayenne's tail and form a fist. Steam comes up and I can see at the look of Mayenne's face that it hurts a bit. Within twenty seconds has she her legs back.

'Well thank you,' says Mayenne while she stands up. 'Now, bye bye!'

'But...' I begin.

'Uh, uh, uh! You're not in our group! Go somewhere else boring and bothering people, Malvina,' says Mayenne.

'No!' says Cheyleen. 'I'm not listening to you anymore, Mayenne. You're mean and just so... I can't even find a word for it, but it's very bad! You always tell us what to do or, mostly, what we shouldn't do. I'm starting to hate it and I'm going to join Malvina.' She comes to me. 'She's now a new best friend.'

'Fine, I don't need you anyway. Bye, Cheyleen. Good luck with it.'

Mayenne puts her hand up and suddenly comes a snake out of the pool. I want to do something, but Cheyleen is before me. She puts her hand up and the water snake freezes.

'Well, all fixed, don't you think?' jokes Cheyleen. She turns to me: 'Now! Let's go to your place.'

As we walk towards the mobile home of my parents, I turn around to see Mayenne stressing out... and not a little bit too.

'I'm actually glad that she's gone. God! I hated that Cheyleen!' I hear Mayenne say that.

'Yeah, totally,' says Mariah sarcastiscly. 'I'm going too, alright. Farewell, Mayenne.'

Mariah runs to us and joins us. I see that Mayenne is getting mad and dives into the water with her clothes on.

I have to tell this to the others: there are more mermaids here!


	10. Barbie Dolls

_**This is a little list which has the actors/actresses next to it.**_

_**Mariah = Miley Cyrus**_

_**Cheyleen = Briana Evigan**_

_**Mayenne = Leah Pipes**_

Chapter 10: Barbie dolls,...

_Malvina Yellers_

We walk over to my mobile home. We pass a couple of trees, bushes and some animals too. A cute rabbit runs in front of us and runs faster and faster. I look right me and see that a fox is coming. I want to do something for that rabbit. But what?

Suddenly puts Cheyleen her hand up and some roots are then coming up from the ground. It grabs the paws of the fox and it falls with his snout on the ground. I giggle and look at Mariah who puts her hand also up. Some leafs are falling from a tree but fly right away towards the fox which scratch him at his tail a little bit.

Cheyleen and Mariah put their hands back down.

'How did you do that?' I ask.

'We are earth-mermaids. We used to help organizations with strikes and stuff. We got our powers and than we noticed that we two have powers over the earth,' explain the two together like they're sisters.

'So...' I begin. 'Are there more mermaids around here?'

'Well, in this country not, no,' answers Cheyleen.

'How do you mean "in this country not"?' I ask.

'There are in every country at least two mermaids and at most four,' answers Mariah now.

'Really? Wow! But we are from Belgium so...'

'Wait!' says Cheyleen. 'You're from Belgium?'

'Yes,' I answer quiet.

'That's actually great, 'cause the three from that country just died some days ago.'

I startle and look at the two. 'Who were they?'

'There names were uhm... Josje, Kristel and Karen,' says Cheyleen.

'So we are the new mermaids/mermen from Belgium,' I whisper.

'Wait! Mermen? Mermaids? In plural?'

_Ilyano De Jeunnest_

I hate it when my sister is right! And I hate it when she has the power to control me! But I'm going to make sure that she doesn't stand in my way... Even if that's the last thing I do!

**The next morning**

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I wake up from my bed. An hour later am I standing outside in front of the river. I look around and dive. I want to experience it! I just love the water! It reminds me of one of my favorite films from Disney: The Little Mermaid. I just adore Sebastian! He's so funny!

Then I feel the bubbles coming up from my body and I have a tail. Not that I hate it, because I just love it. I give a little smash with my tail and I'm swimming like a real merman. My hair goes up and down with my movements. I love it! I wanna be a merman forever! But... is that possible?

I stop when I see someone swimming. It has long blond hair. It comes to me... When I look better, I see that it's a she. Next to me joins Soraya me. She points at the blond haired thing and does a face which, I think so, means that we have to look. We swim together to it. When we're just two meters away, Malvina joins us too. And Ilyano is next.

We swim further and then it turns around. I see that it's a girl that has long blond hair.

Malvina has suddenly big eyes and turns around. She gives a smash with her tail and when the bubbles are gone, is she already meters away. WOW! She already did this or what?

I give a sign to the girl that looks like a barbie doll. I remember that one episode of Wizards of Waverly Place where a doll comes to life and a mannequin too. I just love that episode. But than I hear the news: WOWP is going to stop! God! I hate that!

The girl looks at us, points towards the cave and we follow her. After a minute are we with our heads above the water.

'Hey! I'm Mayenne,' says the blond girl. She puts her hand up and a water snake comes out of the water. 'I don't know who you are, but I know that you're not going to live long now.'

Soraya, Ilyano and I look at each other. What is she thinking? That she is the only mermaid out there? Well, she's not. We're here too! I put my hand also up and than does Soraya that too. The round water bubble freezes and I throw it to Mayenne. It hits her legs that makes it wet.

'Oh great! I'm hit by some new born mermaids!' she screams and dives into the water, but she can't escape. We have her tail strong in our hands. But than she turns her had and her hand makes a movement. The water sprays in our eyes and we're blinded so she can swim away.

Great! Now we know that not every mermaid is good.


	11. The Siren and Staying Effect

Chapter 11: The Siren (and Staying) Effect

**That evening**

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I listen to the music from my laptop. It's Demi Lovato with Me, Myself and Time. That song was made for the TV-show Sonny With A Chance. I just love that show!

"_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time"_

'Ignasius,' says my mom. Now what? But she's right in time. Normally is she calling my name when a song is playing... mostly right in the middle. Like she likes that! I walk out of my room.

'Ignasius, can you do the dishes while we're going to the village?' asks my mom. She has her coat on.

'Sure, mom. I'll start, but just one minute...'

I rush to the bathroom and stay there for about five minutes. When I hear they're gone, I look at the dishes. Plates, knifes, forks, etc... are laying in the sink. I put my hand up and water comes out of the faucet. The water goes slowly over the plates, knifes and other things and I pick up the "dirt" from them. Malvina enters the mobile home and uses her power to dry everything. All the plates are clean and I just put them away in the closets and shoves.

_TeamJacobInigo, the writer_

'So...' begins Malvina. 'Are you coming for a swim?'

'Sure, why not?' answers Ignasius.

When the two go outside, Ignasius stares at the moon. He stops walking and keeps staring at the moon.

'Ignasius?' asks Malvina. 'Ignasius? Come on! Ignasius?'

Ignasius looks at her and then looks at the party house: there is another party! Ignasius rushes to the house and is followed by Malvina. He enters the house and sees that there's a karaoke. But he can't sing! He sings badly! He tries sometimes but that is just horrible.

Malvina enters the house now too. She sees that Ignasius is on the stage. He takes the microphone and begins to song a song... It's a good song: Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus. But with a little twist...

'You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

You'd love to know the things I do  
When I'm with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other girls I'm flirtin' with  
You should know by now

If you were my girlfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication  
Well, that will go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much she say, he say

And what I say is  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya  
Don't ya, don't ya  
Wish you were a?  
Hey

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?'

Everyone in the house claps for him, but he was normally horrible. And now was he so good! Weird!

'Thank you,' says Ignasius. Someone offers him some water which Malvina sees. While Ignasius was singing, Mariah, Cheyleen and Soraya arrived. Mariah said that it was probably the moon, because the nephews and nieces changed in an other country's pool so they are effected to each moon. Except for the new moon.

'We have to get him out of there,' says Soraya. 'He can't expose himself and us!'

'Let's go,' says Mariah.

Cheyleen, Malvina, Mariah and Soraya walk to the stage and push Ignasius away.

'Sorry, but he's going home,' says Mariah.

'No!' scream the people. 'He's the best until now!'

'But we have to go,' adds Malvina.

'Boooooooo!'

'Alright, he can stay for a little while,' says Cheyleen suddenly. The others look at her like they've seen a ghost. 'What?'

'Didn't I just say that he could tell anyone and expose us?'

'Soraya,' begs Cheyleen. 'We have to let him do that. When the moon is gone, then he will sing badly again. It's already late.' She looks at the clock that hangs above the entrance. 'It's almost five and around that time is the moon gone.'

'Alright then.'

Ignasius starts with a new song.

'Turn around, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes  
Turn around bright eyes  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart'

'Cheyleen!' begins Soraya. 'The moon is gone, but Ignasius is still singing beautiful!'

'Hmmm, maybe it's a staying effect this time,' explains Mariah. 'I got it too. I sing much better then before I got the moonstruck. And he apparently likes it to sing, so he doesn't stop.'

'Well, now we can take him. He didn't reveal our secret. That's good,' says Malvina.

'We'll handle the crowd,' says Soraya and points at herself and Malvina. 'You can go home.'

'Alright!'

And Mariah and Cheyleen step outside of the house and leave into the dark.


	12. Dangerous Waters

**Sorry that it took like ages to upload the story, but there was Christmas Eve and Christmas... And the hole bibbidee-bobbidee-bang (Oh, that comes from Sonny With A Chance!).**

**I hope the chapter is good because I kinda lost my inspiration when I wrote this. If you have suggestions to this story, then tell me. I mean send me a message/e-mail or review... Do whatever you like.**

**I wish you all (the readers, if there are) a merry Christmas and already a happy New Year!

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Dangerous Waters

_Malvina Yellers_

I know that the vacation last just a couple of days. I think it's a week or something. God! Last night was weird! Ignasius singing great and then me sleeping so well. Me! Me! I normally don't do that so that was weird actually when I woke up. I look at the screen of my laptop and then I see that the game is over. I start to search for my favorite site: . Although I don't like to read, some stories on this site are really great.

'Are you ready?'

I turn around but see nothing. I stand up and walk towards the window behind me. When I approach it, I see Ignasius standing outside. He's normal since the sunrise. Soraya and Ilyano are sitting on a tree trunk in front of him. They are looking at him.

'Yes, we are ready,' answers Soraya.

'Okay then,' says Ignasius with much joy.

A song begins. Is he going to sing again? Man, can't he be quiet for just a day? I walk towards my laptop again.

'_Are you ready?  
Ooh  
I know you see me standing here  
Do I look good my dear  
Do I look good today?  
Oh oh ooh  
I'm just another kind of boy  
And you wanna see my world  
So come and run away  
Yeah Yeah  
If you wanna play  
Come and play today  
Let's just get away  
Yeah  
I will make you see  
All of the things that you can be  
Believe in your self  
Come follow me  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah you  
Just gotta let it loose  
And do what you choose to do  
Don't walk away  
Yeah yeah  
I wil make you see  
All of te things that you can be  
Believe in yourself  
Come follow me  
I will make you see  
__All of the things that you can be  
Believe in yourself  
Come follow me  
Yeah Yeah yeah_'

I hear the cheering from Soraya. No, not Ilyano. He has an bored look. Suddenly is there a second cheering. 'Bravo!' I rush to the window again. A man stands underneath a tree and saw Ignasius singing. He walks towards Ignasius. When he is standing in front of him, he shakes his hand and says: 'Hey, how would you like to sing in my party house aka cafe.'

Ignasius stands there speechless, stupefied, stunned... 'I...' is the only he can say while I'm still inside. 'I...I...'

I walk towards the door and open it. The man looks at me and says: 'Oh, hello to you too.' Then he gives a understanding look. 'Oh, yes... I forgot to say my name. My name is Gunther and I own the cafe aka party house a few blocks away from here.'

'We know that,' says Ilyano. He stands up and walks into the bushes, away from us and the man, but also towards the river.

Gunther shakes his head and turns back to Ignasius. 'I asked you a question, boy.'

'Yes!' screams Ignasius as an answer. 'Yes, absolutely yes!'

'Well,' begins Gunther. 'let's go then.'

Ignasius, Soraya and I follow Gunther to the cafe and when we enter it, a plank bridge stands in front of us. It's like Ignasius is more astonished, though I thought that wasn't even possible anymore.

'Well, go on then,' says Gunther and points at the stage. Ignasius smiles and then approaches it. When he stands on it, a man brings a microphone on the stage and Ignasius smiles to him. He looks a little nervous. 'Start, boy.'

'My name is Ignasius euhm... sir,' says Ignasius. He takes the microphone in his hand and music starts. Which song is it? Well, I don't have to know that, because Ignasius himself knows so much songs.

'_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
That's too bad  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy woman  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
A woman like that is hard to find but I can't get her off my mind  
Ain't it sad  
And if she happens to be free I bet she wouldn't fancy me  
That's too bad  
So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same  
__Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world_'

Gunther cheers and he claps in his hands. He whistles while two fingers are in his mouth. 'That's really great, Ignasius. You're hired.'

Ignasius looks at him. 'Hi...hired?' he asks more in a whisper then normal voice sound.

'Of course. My cafe most have a singer and you're one. I saw you yesterday night and you were great. You were even great with this song. You're hired, of course.'

'Alright,' says Ignasius and looks happy.

* * *

That night is Ignasius standing in a room. He's nervous, of course, and doesn't know what to sing.

'Just sing something you like,' I say. I encourage him. I wonder which song it would be then.

'Okay. I'll sing something from the film Mamma Mia!. I love that film,' says Ignasius.

'Well, go then!' encourages Soraya.

'Thanks, guys,' says Ignasius and opens his arms to hug us. His hug is actually sweet. Although he's just fourteen. I'm already graduated. Soraya, Ignasius and Ilyano are still at school. Soraya and Ignasius in the high school and Ilyano at the primary school. He lets finally go and we walk out of the room. We walk towards the crowd that is standing in front of the stage. Ignasius enters the room and reaches the little stairs that leads to the stage. He takes the microphone from the stand and looks behind him where a band stands.

'_You are fine, you are sweet  
Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close, I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me  
When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
__Or run away?  
Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See, I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!  
When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?  
Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away  
Let me know if it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away  
So let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?  
When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?  
Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't run away  
Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't run away  
Will you say ok?  
Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't run away  
Will you say ok?_'

I look at Gunther who is standing with a person. That person is completely dressed in black clothes: a black hat, a black coat, black shoes,... Even a black scarf. Someone who dresses him a lot of black, is maybe a criminal. Yeah! Right! I don't do cliches. I hate them actually, but I can't lose the feeling that he's a criminal. I slowly walk over to them and, when I'm close to them, I hear their conversation:

'I don't know if that kid is gonna be difficult to deal with,' says Gunther. 'We've got bigger things to do right now. Like that drugs we are dealing in.'

My eys fly wide open and I walk slowly back to Soraya. I turn my head to see that the two are still talking to each other. I look back and stop with walking when I'm near Soraya. 'He's great, right?'

'Yeah,' I answer. 'But we have a problem...'

'What kind of problem?'

I point, inconspicuous, at Gunther and the other man.

'What wrong with them? Can't they talk or what?' asks Soraya, not knowing what I'm talking about.

'They are dealing in drugs,' I whisper.

Soraya's eyes are getting big. 'Really?'

'Really,' I repeat. 'We have to stop them.'

'But how?' asks Soraya. She thinks about it. She thinks, think and...thinks. 'What if... nah! Oh... no! Wait a minute...'

'What?' I ask impatient after those dull funny sentences.

'You'll see.' Soraya walks away from me, up at the stage and takes the microphone out of Ignasius hands.

'Hey,' he says astonished, a little bit vicious.

Soraya gives a look at him and then begins to talk into the microphone: 'Hello, people. Ignasius has a break, but listen to the dj's music if you want to. See you later.'

She pulls Ignasius off of the stage after putting the microphone back in it's stand. She comes with him back to me and we explain everything.

'I knew something was fishy about it,' says Ignasius.

I can't stop from giggling like Soraya. Eventually begins Ignasius too. We stop when I see that the two men are leaving the building.

'Gunther has left the building,' jokes Ignasius and looks at us. 'And so the party begins.'

Us three rush outside and see that the two men are talking near to the river. Ignasius gives a small smile towards Soraya and puts then his hand up. Water sneaks towards the two men. By the time they notice it, the water wraps their feet and Soraya freezes it. I call the police in the mean time.

Ilyano approaches and sees us. He runs to us and asks: 'What are you doing?'

'Those men are dealing in drugs,' I explain. 'So we take revenge and they'll show mercy.'

'_I'm begging you for mercy  
Yes why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
You got me begging  
You got me begging  
You got me begging_'

Ignasius sings while he jokes of course. I see already the red and blue lights. Let's just play with them for a while. I make from my hand a fist and the ice melts. They look at their feet and run away. They pass us and scream: 'HELP! SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON OUT HERE!'

'We know,' I whisper and give a look at Ignasius. He puts his hand again up and water wraps their feet again. Ilyano makes his movement and the water turns into gelatin.

The police cars stop in front of them, but it's so dark that they can't see. Although their lights are going around and around like a dog that is trying to catch his tail. I make again from my hand a fist and the ice melts. I actually want to scream of joy that we catched these guys.

A police agent finds some weed in the pockets from Gunther and in the other one's is a hole pocket from the some stuff. They are arrested and I love it that we did a good deed with our powers.

'Maybe we should give a name to our group?' asks Soraya joyfully.

'We could,' says Ignasius. He likes that idea.

I sigh and say: 'Let's talk about that while we're going home.'

But then I look at the sky. Clouds are apparently there, because you can't see the stars or the moon. But then I see a little beam of light coming from the moon.


	13. Moon Spell

**I hope that there will be a fourth season of H2O. Than Bella and Emma would meet and they all make up with Charlotte and they become friends again. And that Charlotte becomes a mermaid again and she's a good one now.**

**I also made a trailer for this story on youtube... If you want to see it: .com/watch?v=ryboQdcAi0w**

Chapter 13: Moon Spell

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I look at Malvina who stands there, looking at the moon. Oh no! She has the moonstruck! What now? What will she do? Will she do something to the people in the party house?

She suddenly looks at me and I'm terrified. She has dark eyes, like she is going to do something creepy, scary.

She walks away from us. But with every footstep of hers turns the grass underneath her feet into fire. Ignasius puts his hand up and lets a sort of tentacle coming out of the river. Then he throws it everywhere so all the flames go out. But then turns Malvina around and looks at us. She puts her hand up and makes a fist. Most of the flames are back, but Ignasius does it over and over again until I put my hand up. All the water freezes and now my niece won't put the grass on fire. But Malvina puts her hand again up and the ice melts.

Shoot! I didn't thought of that. I wasn't thinking apparently. What now?

Malvina stops in front of the end of the grass and the side of the river. She looks back at us, turns her head back and dives into the icy water. Has she lost her mind? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous for us if she just dives without looking around for other people besides us?

'What now?' asks Ignasius. He looks with fear at the river that suddenly begins to boil at a specific spot. 'What will she do?'

'I don't know,' I answer fair. 'But we should follow her.'

'Follow who?' asks someone from behind us.

Ignasius and I turn with hearts full of fear around...

'What's wrong?' asks Cheyleen.

'Where's Malvina?' asks Mariah.

'Yes,' answers Ignasius. 'Malvina has the moonstruck and she dove into the water just a minute ago, but the water started to boil.'

Cheyleen and Mariah look at each other. 'Malvina has the most powerful power of them all. You don't want to compete her when she has the moonstruck. The person with hydro-thermokinesis is the most powerful when the full moon is there.'

'Hydro-what?' I ask.

'Hydro-thermokinesis is the power that boils any liquid. We learned those names from the other mermaids from the other countries,' explains Cheyleen.

'Cool! We can learn them some other time, okay. Now we have to deal with Malvina. What is she going to do?' I ask.

'She's probably heading to the moonpool, but we have to be careful. The ones with hydro-thermokinesis are the most cunning ones of the merfolk,' says Mariah.

'Alright... But who will sing at the party then?' asks Ignasius. Typical...

'I'll do that,' says Mariah with a smile from ear to ear. 'I'll take that responsibility on my shoulders.'

'Alright then,' I say. 'Let's go find Malvina and save the nature before it's burned.'

Suddenly am I hearing a song:

'Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burnin'!  
To mass fires, yes!' Ignasius takes his cellphone out of his pocket and turns it off. 'Sorry, my ringtone for going to sleep.'

'You have a ringtone for _going_ to sleep? I have that for **waking** up,' I chuckle and giggle. It was actually a bit funny if you think about it. 'But lets go and search for our hottie.'

'That's a typical word,' laughs Ignasius.

When we start to run towards the river, I hear a song... But I don't know which... I'll ask Mariah and Ignasius later. We reach the river and we dive immediately. After ten seconds are there tails on our body and my t-shirt is gone. It's replaced with a top made of scales like Cheyleen. Ignasius doesn't have that, because he's a guy. He has just a tail.

A give a slam with my tail and swim straight towards the moonpool. I pass some familiar rocks, anemones and seaweed. I see the round entrance of the cave and I swim trough it. I swim towards the sky and then I reach the air again. I breath in and I look around.

No Malvina...

'Where could she be?' asks Ignasius who is right behind me.

'Maybe she took the way up?' says Cheyleen.

I quickly turn around. 'If that's true, then we better go on then.'

We dive again and we swim towards the coast.

'Darn, Mariah had to come with us. She has the power that Malvina has too. She could dry our tails then,' says Cheyleen.

'Will this help?' asks a familiar voice.

'Cory!' Ignasius and me yell his name.

Cory gives us a towel and we dry ourselves. When we are dry, we run up to the mountain and we see a trail. This is easy to follow her. Ignasius throws a lot of water around and the fires go out. We follow the trail up to the little mountain. I can't call it a real mountain. A mountain is like the Mount Everest, not like this one. We reach the hole in the ground and we see that the sand around it is burned.

'We'll dive,' says Ignasius and slides into the hole.

I'm next and then Mariah and Cory come after me. Ignasius waits for us and we follow him, when he steps trough the opening in the wall that leads to the moonpool. We arrive their and see that Malvina is looking up, at the hole that is above us and I see already a light line of the moon coming over the edge of the hole. The pool begins to bubble.

'What will happen when she dives in that now?' I ask.

'She will have a tail until the sun goes up. Or, if she has the powers like me and Mariah, she will have a tail for twenty four hours,' says Cheyleen.

'Well, then it's good that she hasn't your powers,' I claim. I sigh after that. 'I'm going to stop her.'

'But you can't use water to stop her,' says Cheyleen.

'WHAT? Why not?' asks Ignasius.

'Because she will get wet and she'll turn into a mermaid and she'll be like that until the sun goes up,' explains Cheyleen.

Malvina is about to jump into the water. Ignasius pushes her away, but Malvina gives him a nasty look. She pushes him in the water and after ten seconds does he have a tail. The moon is almost above the moonpool.

'What happened?' asks Malvina like she comes out of a trance.

'You pushed him in the water when you got the moonstruck,' explains Cheyleen. 'Just don't panic and dry the tail of Ignasius while I push him out of the water.'

'How?' I ask.

Cheyleen turns to me and says: 'Nature powers, remember? I can make the roots move from the trees above us.' She puts her hands up and some roots come trough the stone walls. The roots wrap around the body and tail from Ignasius and take him out of the water.

I look at Malvina: 'Come on! Use your power before he has to stay like this until the sun goes up.'

'Alright,' says Malvina and makes from her hand a fist. Steam comes from Ignasius' tail and the tail disappears after thirty seconds of drying. The moon comes completely above the pool.

'YES!' I exult.

'We're lucky,' says Cheyleen. 'Now, let's go back to Mariah and tell her that Malvina made it.'

'Alright!'

'But how can we go out? We can't dive into the water and we also can't take the way we came here, because it's to steep,' says Ignasius.

'But what happened with me?' asks Malvina.

'I'll explain everything while we search for an exit,' says Cory.

We search around, but Cheyleen says: 'We can use the exit that is hidden behind a little bush that is in the other cave.'

'Then we go back.'

We walk back to the cave where the entrance is. In a corner is a little bush and Ignasius walks towards it. He pushes it aside. A little passage is behind it and we all bend over so we walk trough it. We arrive outside and Cory begins to explain everything to Malvina.

'I'm doubting: so I had the moonstruck?' says Malvina.

'Yes...'

'But why was Ignasius in the water?'

'Because you pushed him in the water,' answers Cory.

'Oops, sorry Ignasius.'

'That's okay, Malvina,' says Ignasius.

'Hey, guys,' says a familiar voice.

'Hey, Ilyano.'

'Why didn't you warn me of the moonstruck from Malvina?'

'Because you were in your bed when I got out,' I say.

Ilyano looks at me. 'Stay out of my business.'

'You're my brother. Your business is mine business.'

'Oh, please. Just don't bother me.'

I'm stunned. How does he dare to say that? Where does he get the confidence to say that?

Cory turns back to Malvina. 'So... you were doubting something.'

'Pfff, doubting. I thought you were doubting,' says Ilyano.

'You know that people who doubt much are the smart ones,' says Cory. 'And the people who are sure of themselves are the dumb ones.'

Ilyano looks at Cory and then says: 'Are you sure of that?'

'Yes,' says Cory. He knows that after a second that Ilyano tricked him in his own sentence.


	14. Under The Weather

**Hey, sorry for the late update, but I was a bit distracted with another story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I thought that my story needed some humor so I putted some scenes in it...**

**It's also a short chapter, sorry! :(**

**Also I like to say that the new intro from WOWP is fantastic... And from Hannah Montana Forever too.**

Chapter 14: Under The Weather

_Ignasius Vliegher_

Cory and Ilyano are still fighting:

'Look,' says Cory. 'I don't wanna look a gift horse in the mouth...'

'Then don't floss and don't clean your teeth,' says Ilyano.

Soraya, Cheyleen, Mariah (she joined us), Malvina and I start to laugh.

'...But I don't trust that Mayenne.'

Everyone agrees: can we trust her? What if she exposes us? But she's a mermaid too, so I think she wouldn't do that.

'Don't you know anymore what you did while the others where having trouble with the moon?' asks Cory.

'You're not going to tell that, are you?' says Ilyano.

'Yes, I am,' says Cory and turns to us. 'He saw a women and he...'

'You kissed someone?' yells Soraya. 'But you're only ten!'

'He SAID that he was Cory Watthews. He ASKED her to help him. Because his father is in jail, his mother drinks and his sister is a prostitute,' goes Cory further.

'You told what about me?'

'Can I tell the story without being interrupted?' asks Cory angry.

Malvina and I hold our hands for Soraya's mouth. 'Go!'

'Well, where was I? O, yes, there. So she offered him to send some money on his bank account.'

'Say, how do you know that actually?' asks Ilyano suddenly. 'You weren't there.'

'No, but she left four million,' explains Cory.

'For who?'

'For Cory Watthews' bank account,' laughs Cory.

Malvina, Soraya and I also begin with laughing while Ilyano gets mad and dives into the water.

'Leave him,' says Soraya while I start to doubt if we should have done that. 'He'll return in a while.'

The next morning am I ready to go for a walk. I open the door and...

WOW

Rain!

I stumble back and fall over a chair in the kitchen. How am I going to hide in the mobile home? I can't go outside...

_Malvina Yellers_

Great! It's raining! How can I go out now? Even though I love being a mermaid, I hate the water now. Every time I touch it, I turn after ten seconds in a mermaid. Can't we do something about that?

I turn the TV on and there's one of my favorite shows going on: The Nanny!

_'Hello, Mrs. Come in! I'm so trilled to be working with you,' says Mr. Sheffield._

_'Wait two weeks and see if you say that,' replies the woman._

_C.C. begins to laugh: 'Oh, I'm C.C. Babcock, his compagnon.'_

_'Pleasure,' says the woman._

_'Wait five minutes and see if you say that,' says Niles._

I laugh very hard. That's a good one. I must remember that one!

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

It's raining so I have to stay inside. Cory comes by. But he has to take a stairs from two stair-treads and he becomes nauseous.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'Let me do something to get somewhere. It doesn't matter: sky-diving, with a helicopter,... But I can't go on a stairs,' says Cory. 'I just have to think about it and I'm getting sick.'

'Really?' I ask. 'That's weird. That's actually bad and sad.'

'Really bad and sad,' replies Cory.

'Haven't you seen a doctor for that?' I ask.

'Yes, but there's nothing that can help. That's stairsophobia.'

'Stairso...' I look at him with big eyes from astonishment and laughter. 'What is it's name?' I giggle.

'Stairsophobia, that's why my house on the other side of Germany is completely on the first floor,' explains Cory to me.

'Oh, I see...'

'So I don't have to go somewhere with a stairs. 'All the floors are on the first floor: the first floor, the groundfloor, toilet... All at the first floor.'

'But you have an attic?' I ask.

'All on the first floor.'

I look again at him. 'The attic on the first floor?'

'The attic, the garden, the basement... all on the first floor. Even the sanmard.'

'You mean the mansard,' I say.

'Yes, just as I say, the sanmard.'

'So you live in a bungalow?' I ask.

'Yes, I live in a lumbago,' answers Cory.

'No, bungalow,' I improve him.

'Yes, lumbago. We, Belgians, call it a... that name. I forget it all the time.'

'Yes, I know what you mean,' I say. 'A "fermetteke" or do we say "fermitteke" in English.'

'Yes, a "fermtetteke" or a "fermtit".'

I look at him with bigger eyes than before.

'And then you come in my viling,' says Cory.

'Ah! In your...' Again a look/gaze. 'You mean your living.'

'That's what I said, Soraya. My big viling with a big piona.'

I sigh. I can pull my hair out now. I'm so mad. 'You mean living and piano.'

'Yes, that's what I said. And I have a big cookbase at the wall,' says Cory. 'And a good radio installtation.'

My hair is going to _fall_ out. 'All on the first floor,' I eventually say very calm.

'And after the viling, there is the kitchen. And on the other side is the bathroom with two valabos and a kins.'

I sigh again. Doesn't he notice me complaining?

'And at the door is a little pole with a little statue on it. How does it call again? You know it... It has no arms.'

'Oh yes, the Venus de Milo,' I say. I don't know any other statue that has no arms.

'Right, the Vilo de Menus.'

Now I'm done for it.

'Can't you speck... speka... sp...'

'Hey, in front of your friends you have to speak all the words right!'

* * *

**Hope you liked it... Review please**


	15. Shipwrecked

Chapter 15: Shipwrecked

_Ignasius Vliegher_

'Hey, dad!'

'Hey, Inigo.'

'What are you going to do? I thought we were going with the family on a trip to the village next door?'

'I'm going to make my own voice-mail,' answers my dad.

'Cool! I'll watch you doing that.' I wonder how he's going to do that. He doesn't even know how to start a computer, let stand speaking a voice-mail in. I hope that he does go to the doctor someday for his noose. It's broken! That happened years ago, but there's probably nothing we can do anymore.

My dad walks to the telephone and pushes on a button. Then he begins to speak: 'You are talking with the automatic telephone answering machine from Peter, Monica and Ignasius.'

He looks suddenly up with eyes that say: I'm more clever than that...

'Well,' goes my dad further. 'You don't speak with it. I'm speaking this in and you're listing to it. For the moment are we absent for a little while since we're going on a trip.'

He looks again with that same look in his eyes.

'Well...' My dad goes again further '...now am I still home of course. Now am I speaking this tape in, but I'm gone soon. You can better call now in fact.'

Oh-my-god! This is going to take long.

'Now, now, now... Now am I gone, but I was here a little while ago, but now am I gone. But if you call me back later, then I'll will be back. Ah well if I'm home already of course. You can speak your message in after the beep. Not longer than thirty seconds.'

My dad sits upright and wants to push the button again but...

'If your message is longer than thirty seconds for example two minutes... O-or maybe five minutes then you have to call a couple of times so you can complete your message. But I'm maybe home then so I can hear the last part of your message myself. For the rest of your message will I call you. If you home of course. If you don't have a message, then you don't need to record it. But if you have a message then you have to record it. Ah well, have to-have to... I'm just saying, hey...'

Is this going to take much longer? This is bad, this is really really bad!

'Now I'm gone,' says my dad. 'Well, gone and not gone. You know what... I'll stay home.'

'DAD!' I scream. I walk over to him, push the STOP-button and delete the tape. 'Are you crazy? You can't leave a tape like _that_ on a machine...'

'Yeah! You're right. I'll stay home and you and your mom will go with the rest.'

'Alright then!'

I get my coat and look back. Is he ever going to be normal again? I mean: no one does that... No one has ever made a tape like that... But my dad has to be the first one. Well, he was a day or two in the madhouse. I still know what he said when he got back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'So, dad... How was the madhouse?' I asked.

'It was...weird,' he answered. 'I couldn't leave until I guessed which celebrities the doctor was imitating.'

'Who was the first one?'

'I'll show you,' said my dad and he started running in circles. He putted his arms out so he would look fat. I didn't knew who it was so: 'Who the heck is that?'

'Don't you know that?' said my dad. 'That's Bart De Wever.'

'That he's fat: we know. But what does that running in circles mean?'

'Don't you know? He always rotates around the pot. _A sort of a sentence whe use in Belgium when people always keep talking about something that is totally next to the question..._

'Very funny, dad!'

'No really, I had to do that.'

'Alright then. I have one for you.'

'Who?' asked my dad.

'You'll see.' I placed my fingers over my noose and then let it go like I had a broken noose. Then I used my fingers to make a mustache under my noose. 'Who's it?'

'Wait a minute, I know it. I can imagine him: a broken noose and a mustache.'

He thought and thought. I thought I could hear his brains cracking...

'No, I don't know it,' he finally said.

I started laughing and said: 'And I'm not gonna tell you.'

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We finally go on our trip... without dad, because he's determined about staying...

'Hey, guys,' says Soraya when she reaches Malvina and me. 'Where are we going to?'

'To a village named...'

'HELP!'

Soraya, Ilyano, Malvina and I turn around and are eyes go everywhere... Who screamed?

'HELP ME! Our baby is drowning!'

We run towards a couple. They are standing at the shore from the river and they point at a girl that is drowning.

'What happened?' asks Soraya.

'Our daughter was playing around and then a boat came by. It's name was "_The Fun Boat_". It was a sort of playground for children, but then it sank and the captain saved almost every child, but he forgot ours.' The woman is shaking like a leaf.

'How can he forgot yours?' I ask.

'She was hiding in the boat so he never found her. He's gone; searching for the police to help him,' explain the woman.

I see Soraya sneeking away: she's going to save the child! I walk around the parents and they follow me so their back is in the direction from Soraya. Now they can't see her jumping in the water. Soraya first checks if there are no other people around and when there aren't, she dives...

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I dive into the water. GOD! It's cold! I hope that I'll save her. I watch how she struggles to keep herself alive. Her arms go up and down. I swim towards her while I already have my tail. My body goes also up and down in a beautiful movement. I must admit: it's great to swim like a mermaid. I accepted the fact: I'm going to be like a mermaid forever. But I don't care as long as I can do this: saving people.

I'm almost at the place where I last saw the girl. Where is she now? I was to much gone with my thoughts. Now I see: she's already sinking! I swim towards the dept and I look at how she goes deeper and deeper...

I reach my hand to hers that are up because of the water. I don't why, but that is always so: if you sink than your hands always go up. Like there's only air in it. I take her hand and I swim towards the sky. I see now that she's still breathing. I reach the air and I love the air: it fills my lungs. I put my hair in front of my face, but that my eyes are still capable of watching.

I see the parents looking at me and they are very happy that their daughter is safe. I see that the mother puts her hands out. She looks so happy. Tears are dripping from her face. I can see the happiness trough it. For this; I would stay a mermaid forever. I'm on the shore, but as I look behind me, I see that none of my tail is above the water.

I hand the child over to the mother and she smiles. 'How can I thank you?' ask the mother and father at the same time.

'Just bring the child to the hospital,' I answer and dive again.

'But... can't I see your face? Or are you...'

She's probably thinking of the legend of the Loreley... Maybe I'll let the people believe that it's the legend. 'Yes.'

The mother gulps and the father has big eyes. 'You... you.. you are... the Loreley!'

I dive and I hear the mother yelling: 'Hey! Wait!'

But I swim straight to the cave. I hope that the others aren't mad at me for saying that I was the Loreley... I wonder if the parents of the girl are going to make a big deal out of this... Will things then ever be the same again? What if they did see my face? I know: I wasn't careful but I can't let a kid die... can I? Must I?

'You did the right things,' says Ignasius who is beside me.

I startle because I didn't saw him coming in. 'How did you come here?'

He looks at me with big eyes: 'Uhm... trough the underwater entrance, maybe... Why?'

'I didn't saw you coming in,' says my nephew. 'Sorry.'

'We all think that you did the right thing, Soraya,' says Malvina behind me.

'Not all of us,' mumbles Ilyano also from behind me.

I turn around to see his look. 'Oh, right, Ilyano. Like you should help that girl. Well, helping her drowning, maybe...'

Malvina and Ignasius almost can't hold their laughter.

'You're so stupid, sis!' screams Ilyano and then makes a ball of water. He freezes it and throws it to me. I duck and then he gets really angry. He dives and I hear the slam of his tail.

What's he going to do? I hope that he won't do anything bad...

**So... what did you think? Was it long enough? Was it good? Did you like it that Soraya saved the girl? Do you like Ilyano?**

**If you want to, please answer the questions. If you don't want to: please review! Please, please, please...**

**I only get reviews from an amazing author: Child of the Moon's Shadow. (Not that I don't like your reviews: I love them!) But some other reviews would tell me that there are also other ones that love this story, because I have many plans with this uhm... series... Yes! SERIES!**

**Sorry for the everlasting update and the long author's note.**

**P.S. If you look up the number of episodes in season 1 of the original H2O, then you know the number of chapters that are still coming.**


	16. The Camera Never Lies

Chapter 16: The Camera Never Lies

_TeamJacobInigo, the writer_

It is just a couple of minutes ago since Soraya saved that girl. But she better didn't do that, because someone is sitting on a bench near the water...

'So... Soraya had the urge to save a little girl... Well, she better didn't do that,' she says and stands up, whistling and looking at the camera she has in her hands...

_Ilyano De Jeunnest_

I'm sitting in my room; thinking what I can do to make my sisters life be miserable. Ah! I have something... No, I don't... AHA! No, not good enough... YES! No, still not good! But wait a minute...

_Malvina Yellers_

RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG! !

That stupid alarmclock! I pick it up and throw it away. I hate that alarm! But... that's my last one! I get up and run outside to search for the alarmclock. But I trip over something and I land with my face on the ground... right into the mud. Yuppie! Just my luck!

Then I see that I landed in front of my clock. Alright: coincidence! I get up and turn around: I have to find out why I tripped and over what. I pick it up and I see the first page.

My eyes get big and wide and I start to run. Oh! Wait! Pyjamas! I run back to change my clothes and then start running to Soraya. She has to see this!

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I wake up when I get a message on my mobile phone.

_Come quick to the moonpool. IT'S URGENT!_

_Quick,_

_Malvina._

I put my clothes on. I'm wearing gray sweater, a jeans and a pair of shoes; of course... I go out of the house.

'IGNASIUS!'

I stop, turn around and get back into the house.

'Where are you going?' asks my mom.

'I'm going to Malvina. Bye!'

'HEY, WAIT!'

'Now what?'

'First your breakfast!'

I walk over to the kitchen and I take a couple slices of bread, some jam and some butter. I eat it all up... Well, I mean the slices... not the slices and definitely not the butter.

'Knock, knock...' says a voice.

'Who's there?' I ask.

'Cory of course,' says Cory and jumps into the kitchen. 'CORY IN THE HOUSE... I mean: MOBILE HOME!'

I laugh and get up: 'Did you get a message from Malvina too?'

'Yes,' answers Cory and follows me to the door.

I go outside and I immediately run to the mobile home from Malvina. But wait... She asked to go to the moonpool. I take a turn and dive into the river when I reach it. I immediately swim with my legs but after ten seconds appears a tail. I give a slam and race to the moonpool. What's going on? I'm nervous about it... Why do I have to go to the moonpool? Did something bad happen?

I swim trough the entrance of the moonpool and I swim towards the sky. When I can fill my lungs with air again, I see Malvina standing on the edge of the sand where the rocks are lying.

'Hey, niece,' I say. 'What happened?'

Malvina turns around and sees me. Then we hear Cory coming trough the entrance from above. Malvina turns her face back to me and says: 'Soraya is in big trouble.'

'Why? Did something happen to her? Was it that awful Mayenne?' I ask.

Malvina picks the newspaper that is behind her from the ground and walks back. She goes trough it and then turns it around. 'Because there's a picture in the newspaper of her rescuing that little girl. She is gone: I can't find her. And to that last question... YES!'

Why doesn't that surprise me?

'Mayenne her name is even in the newspaper. It stands right under the photograph... here,' says Malvina and points at the line under the photo. It says "This photo is made by Mayenne Cherlie". Cherlie? I can't hold my laugh, but I try. It's also not funny: Soraya IS in big trouble.

'Well, Inigo goes looking for her under the water and you'll look for her on the mainland,' says Cory. He overheard everything, probably.

'Okay,' I reply and dive. I'll look for her. I hope that we'll find her on time before someone recognizes her. At least she was smart to hang her hair in front of her face.

Then I see a tail. I swim to it and I discover the face from Soraya. Her tears aren't visible in the water, but I can see it by the way her eyes are. She looks at me and wants to swim away. I put my hand up and the water brings her back to me. I sigh: I love my power.

I point to the entrance of the moonpool and I go after her when she swims to it. When she is out of the water, I get also do that. Malvina comes just back.

'How did you find her? I was just going to search for her,' says Malvina.

'Well,' I begin. 'I noticed a tail and then I saw her crying.'

Soraya snifs. 'I wasn't crying.'

'Oh, please. Even mom didn't cry as much as you when she saw the film "The Christmas Shoes".

'HEY!' says Soraya towards her brother who just came in.

'Sis, why is there a picture of you, with a TAIL, in the newspaper?' asks Ilyano immediately.

Soraya looks mean at her brother and then turns to me and Malvina who dried my tail already. 'I didn't noticed Mayenne with her camera.'

'MAYENNE DID THAT!' yells Cheyleen when she enters the cave. Mariah is just behind her and looks at her friend.

'Calm down, Chey.'

Cheyleen turns around: 'CALM DOWN? I can't calm down while that bitch is walking around... free... like she did nothing.

'Say...' Malvina looks at Cheyleen. 'Are you and Mariah maybe sisters?'

Mariah and Cheyleen look at each other and then they confess: 'Yes, we are sisters.'

'Sweet,' says Ignasius. 'I didn't know that.'

'Now what we'll do?' asks Mariah.

Yeah... what are we going to do?


	17. Young Love

**Good evening and a hearty welcome. Biscuit? Sorry, they're all mine! :D**

**I'm in the middle of a Miranda-phase. Miranda is a show on BBC and it's just so funny! I love it from the beginning.**

**Well, let's carry on and begin with the chapter then.

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Young Love

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I can't believe that Mayenne did that to me. Although people can't see my face, they'll maybe recognize my hair.

'Chill, Soraya,' says Ignasius.

'That's easy for you to say,' I reply. 'Your photograph is not in a newspaper.'

Ignasius looks at me with apologizing eyes: 'Sorry!'

I roll my eyes: 'Alright. You're forgiven!'

I look up from the table where our group is sitting. Cheyleen, Cory, Ignasius, Ilyano, Mariah, Malvina and me are at the "pub". That's what we call it now. I wonder if anyone should recognize me? I mean: they see my hair color – and all natural – and my body. Some maybe know my body 'cause I walked on the beach in my bikini before we were turned into mermaids.

'I hope that they'll not recognize you in a b-b-b-bikini,' stammers Cory.

'You can say it out loud if you want too,' says Malvina. She has an annoying gaze on her face. 'Now... what should we do?'

'REVENGE!' screams Ignasius.

'That's the easy part...' begins Mariah, but is stopped by Cory.

'Oh no, no revenge,' sighs Ilyano and lays himself in his chair.

'Hey,' says Mariah. 'I didn't said that we shouldn't take revenge. I'm just saying that we have to plan it. We must put a prank on her, maybe.'

'Not a bad idea... but how?' asks Cheyleen.

Yeah... how?

_Malvina Yellers_

**That evening**

'Hey, I made a schedule for a plan that will bug Mayenne,' says Soraya when she comes in the mobile home.

'Oh... good...' I say.

'Well, it's just simple.'

'Really?' I ask. 'Then talk me through it.'

'Really?' asks Soraya astonished.

'No.'

Soraya gives a look at me. 'Very funny, Mals!'

'Well, yeah I think it is,' I laugh back at her. 'I hope that the rest will come too.'

I see that Soraya walks over to the window in the front and looks trough it.

'Be careful,' I start, 'the moon is about to rise up.'

'Yeah, I'll be careful,' replies Soraya and turns her head back to the window. She shrieks and looks at someone.

I hear a whisper: 'You look familiar.'

'Do I?' says Soraya flirting. I wonder who or what it is...

'I'm Rob Diaradonda. I'm from Italy.'

'Italy huh...'

What a conversation...

'I'm from Belgium,' says Soraya. 'So... it is true.'

'What's true?' asks the guy.

'That Italian guys are hot.'

The guy chuckles and I have the urge to go sneaking to the window so I can see him too. Is he that hot than? I want to see him too! Wait! Did I just said that? Oops... I did it again. Wait! That's a song. Damn it! I got the song-disease again.

Suddenly is there music coming from outside... It's the Italian guy!

'_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_if you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_if you got no place to go, if your feeling down_

_if your all alone_

_when the pretty birds have flown_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_if you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_take a chance on me_

_(that's all I ask of you honey)_

_take a chance on me_

_we can go dancing_

_we can go walking_

_as long as we're together_

_listen to some music_

_maybe just talking_

_get to know you better_

_'cos you know I've got_

_so much that I wanna do_

_but I dream am in love with you_

_it's magic_

_you aren't gonna leave it there_

_afraid of a love affair_

_but I think you know_

_that I can't let go_

_if you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_if you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_if you got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_if you're all alone_

_when the pretty birds have flown_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_if you put me to the test if you let me try_

_take a chance on me_

_(Come on, give me a break, will you?)_

_take a chance on me_

_oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_

_you don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_

_let me tell you now_

_my love is strong enough_

_to last when things are rough_

_it's magic_

_you say that I waste my time, but I can't get you of my mind_

_no I can't let go... 'cos I love you so..._

_if you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_if you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_if you got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_if you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_if you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_if you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_if you got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_if you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown_

_honey I'm still free_

_take a chance on me_

_gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_if you put me to the test, if you let me try_'

His voice fades away and I look up trough the window: he's walking away. WOW! Soraya has an admirer! So lovely!

'Well?'

'What "well"?' asks Soraya.

I sigh and look at her: 'You have to do something with him! He looks like a nice guy.'

'Yeah,' she says. She looks around the house and then turns her head back to me: 'Where are your parents actually?'

'They're gone to the same place where your parents are going with Ilyano,' I answer. 'Luckily that Ilyano has gone with them. Then we'll have a great time with just the three of us.'

'Oh, yes... Where is...?' Soraya wants to ask something, but then someone enters the house... probably that's what the question is about.

'Is there a man out there!' sings Ignasius when he comes towards Soraya and me. 'No one to hear your prayer!'

'You saw that?' asks Soraya with big eyes of astonishment.

'Of course... I heard him first, then I saw him and then I ran into the mobile home.'

'Oops...!' I say jokingly.

'I did it again to your hart!' sing Soraya and Ignasius.

I sigh and look at them: 'Really?'

'Yup! Really!' they reply and I laugh. I think it's gonna be a great night!

'What should we do?' asks Ignasius.

'I don't know... I have a sing game for you if you like that. It's with many songs of different performers.'

'Well, that's not bad,' says Soraya.

I start to prepare everything and, when it's all ready, Ignasius begins with a song.

'_Well, you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
That the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes please  
Well, you might find out, it'll go to your head  
__When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said  
Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems  
Everything is not what it seems  
When you can have what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not what it seems_!'

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and that the chapter is long enough. Sorry that it took me, again, so long to update. But, like Child of the Moon's Shadow says, UGH SCHOOL!**

**I'll leave a couple of questions for the next chapters:**

**Soraya is now in love with the Italian guy, but is he really who she thinks he is? What if something bad happens? Will the moon strike again? Will there be a fight? Will someone loose his/her powers?**

**Hope that these questions will get you excited for the next... (looking up)... 9 chapters. Hope that I'll hear from you soon.**

**From Belgium with greetings (:D),**

**TeamJacobInigo.**

**Oh, wait! I have the song "Take A Chance On Me" on my youtube account. Hope that you'll look it up and review! Well, I mean the story and the video. Alright? No. Well,... now I'm confuuuuuuuuuuuuused! :p**


	18. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 18: Bad Moon Rising

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

Ignasius' song is over. I think it was from Wizards of Waverly Place. I just love the couple Alex and Mason. Although I am not a fan from the series, I think that it's a bit childish: wizards, magic,... It's just not that into me. I love drama and romance more!

It's Malvina's turn to sing and I listen to the song:

'_Future future_

_that's so Raven_

_future future_

_that's so Raven_

_future future_

_that's so Raven_

_if you could gaze into the future_

_you might think life would be a breeze_

_saving trouble from a distance yeaheah_

_(Go Ray!)_

_but it's not that easy_

_I try to save the situation_

_then I end up misbehaving_'

Ignasius comes between it with a rap voice:

'_Hey now, what you say now bout to put it down  
Come on and take a ride with Ra now  
And the future looks great now  
and everything's gonna change now (lets rock)_'

'_That's so Raven_

_it's the future I can see_

_that's so Raven_

_it's so mysterious to me_

_that's so Raven_!'

I sing along with them:

'_it's the future I can see_

_that's so Raven_

_it's so mysterious to me_

_yeaheah_

_that's so Raven_

_it's the future I can see_

_that's so Raven_

_it's so mysterious to me_

_yeaheayeah_!'

That was beautiful. Maybe we should make a group. But what name? I get up and speak the others about it.

'Well, that's not a bad idea, but how will we sell our songs?'

'I don't know,' I answer on Ignasius' question.

'What do you think, Malvina?' we ask at the same time and turn to her.

'Well, I don't know!' she replies.

I turn around to look trough the window. Wait! Window? Isn't that normally closed and black paper in front of it? Then comes the moon from behind the clouds...

_Malvina Yellers_

I look at Soraya and then I understand it. I put my sunglasses on and I pick some black paper, run to the window and stick it in front of the window. I turn around and lay my sunglasses on a table. 'That wasn't smart, Soraya,' I mumble.

'What now?' asks Ignasius.

'We should lock her up.'

'Alright... but where?'

Pfff... Where? I don't know... Maybe in the bathroom, but that's not a good idea too. Bathroom = water!

But then she turns around to look at us. She gives us a sweet smiling look. I smile back but then I get pushed over the couch, make a somersault and land with my head on the table...

_Ignasius Vliegher_

What was that all about? Is she mad or something? I try to sneek out but she sees me and walks over to me. I run down the little hall and try the first door... Locked! I run further for the second door.. Also locked! Man! What's up with all those locked doors? I run towards the third and last door, but get pulled away from the door when my fingers just slide over the doorknob.

Since when is she so strong? I'm feeling like I'm in a horror movie! But which one? I watched Sorority Row, I Know What You Did Last Summer and Scream but that are good films. It are the best. I don't care that much for Halloween or Texas Chainsaw Massacre. But then I get smashed out of the window and I fall on my back on the grass. And then are my eyes closing...

_Cheyleen_

I'm going to visit Malvina. It's again the moon and I look at it. I'm glad that I can resist it now. It was all so weird when I didn't. But then I hear moaning. I duck and look from the bushes up to Ignasius who is laying on the ground. He's the one that moans. I look at him and then opens someone the door. I duck again, but just a little bit so I can see the face of the person. It's... SORAYA!

But how... did she... why... how... HUH?

I go lower so I sit on my butt. What's going on? Maybe she has the moonstruck.

'Hey Cheyleen!' says a familiar voice. I want to turn around but then I get pulled out of the bushes. It's Soraya!

I struggle to free myself, but it doesn't help. Since when did she get so strong? I use my hands so she'll let go of me, but I can't... I make a movement with my hand and roots are coming from under the ground. They take Soraya by the ankles. As my hands makes another movement, the roots pull and Soraya falls with a loud bang on the ground. I get up and turn around. Her eyes are so weird. What's happening? I turn back and run as fast as I can towards my home. Mariah has to be home, she has too! I hear that Soraya comes up and she's chasing me. Oh! My! God! I'm feeling like Helen Shivers from "I Know What You Did Last Summer". But then a good ending! I hope!

I'm in front of the house as I bang on the door. 'MARIAH!'

I turn around to see that Soraya is coming slowly after me.

'Mariah!' I scream and try to force the door. Wait! I have my keys! I want to take the keys out of my pocket, but my hands are so trembling that I can't get them. Finally! I have them. I open the door and slam the door right in front of Soraya's face.

'DARN IT!'

_Malvina Yellers_

I open my eyes and look around. Wow! Dizzy! I try to get up, but I can't. When I finally get up, my legs are trembling like leafs in the wind. I look again around and see that the window is broken. I look trough it and see Ignasius laying outside on the ground. He's moaning!

I rush to the door and open it. I run to my nephew and look at him. Is he wounded? I ask him that question...

'No, only my head hurts a little.'

'What the hell happened?'

'I don't know,' answers Ignasius to my question.

'We better look for her and prepare ourselves!' I say brave and stand up, but immediately get down when I see that Soraya comes to us. 'SHIT!'

'What?'

I turn my head to Ignasius who sits upright. 'She's back.'

We both get up and run towards the river. I hear the feet of Soraya coming after us. She's getting faster and faster and faster... But then I stop and Ignasius understands it. He puts his hand up and water comes from the river to us. We turn around to see Soraya stopping just ten feet away from us. She gives us a mad look and I turn my head a bit towards Ignasius and nod. I make from my hand a fist and the water begins to boil. Ignasius throws it quickly towards Soraya who freezes it. Damn!

But I see that the horizon isn't dark blue anymore... It's becoming pink and orange. The sun comes up! I turn around to see that the moon is going slowly down. Just a couple more seconds...

Soraya tries to push us in the water. But then some roots come to help us back on the shore. I look a bit further: Cheyleen and Mariah! Yes! But then I also see that my parents are coming home. I can see their car from here. It leaves the village. I race towards Soraya and when she tries to grab me, I slide between her legs away towards the house. I hear Soraya: 'You are d...'

Then stops it... I look back: she's looking around. YES! Love you, mister sun! But how are we going to explain that broken window. I look around to see that my parents are coming; just a couple meters left from the mobile home. We rush into it, but Cheyleen and Mariah stay outside and pick up the glass scraps. When I hear that my mom is coming out of the car, water comes out of the faucet and Soraya freezes it. Ignasius places it on the right place and the right time: just when my mom looks for her keys. I gently lit the lights off and we rush to my bedroom. I get my pyjamas and rush to the bathroom, get dressed and rush back. I close the door gently when I hear that they're back. Luckily that the mobile home is big. She couldn't see me! I get in my bed and pretend that I'm sleeping.

Knock, knock!

'Who's there?' I ask and my mom enters.

'Hey, girl!'

I look at her with wide eyes: 'Mom, you're not a black person!'

'Sorry, how was your night with all the rest?'

I look at the others who "wake up" too... I gulp and then say: 'Just watched some scary movies.'

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Maybe too much bad language? I came up with it when I saw Scream and I wanted to do something scary with my story. I know: Halloween is over! But it's just such a great period! Well, for staying home and watching some scary movies who are good. So no Texas Chainsaw thingy and Halloween the film... not for me! I love Sorority Row, IKWYDLS series and Scream series.**

**Hoping for the fourth installment of Scream... Emma Roberts will be in it!**

**Conscience: HEY! Shut up about the scary movies!**

**Me: Yeah yeah... (looking at you readers/reader) sorry!**

**So... 8 chapters left!**

**And I just got another idea for my H2O series!**

**See you later mermaigattor! :p**


	19. Hurricane Meeting

Chapter 19: Hurricane Meeting

_Ignasius Vliegher_

Pfew! Luckily that this night is over! Man! That was scary! I felt like I was portraying a character in Scream. The chills are coming over my back and I look at the time... It's almost eight AM. I get dressed and walk to my house for breakfast.

My mother opens the door for me.

'Thanks.'

'Did you guys have fun last night?'

I smile a bit: 'Yeah! Such fun.'

**The next morning**

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I wake up with the most delightful feeling. I think that today is a brand new day! I put the music louder and I notice that it's already nine. Oops, I slept to long! Well however, I hear a song that sounds familiar. I can't recall it... From a show... No! From a cartoon! But which one?

'_Put your tongue in my ear  
It's queer but kinda fun  
We're the tomorrow generation  
There's much to be done  
So, madam fashion, darling  
Step this way  
The modern girl's delighted  
To be risqué  
Here we go  
We're gonna rock & roll 'til we stop  
And then we'll drop  
It's a squeeze  
But if you just say please  
Then that's fine  
It'll be sublime  
The bass line cuts deeper than  
The sharpest stiletto  
So one, two, three, now baby  
Here we go (go, go)  
Here we go, here we go  
I'm your sugar-coated doll and  
You're my Romeo  
Here we go, here we go  
Geek or unique, hell  
Get on with the show  
Here we go, here we go  
I'm your sugar-coated doll  
You're my hero  
Here we go, here we go, here we go  
Sugar, give me your face  
And place it next to mine  
'Cause darling, grease is the word  
And boy, the word's divine  
I don't do sex  
But I do do second base  
So I suggest you wipe that frown  
From off your face  
__Here we go  
We're gonna rock & roll 'til we stop (stop)  
And then we'll drop  
It's a squeeze  
But if you just say please  
Then that's fine (fine)  
It'll be sublime  
The bass line cuts deeper  
Than the sharpest stiletto  
So, one, two, three, now baby  
Here we go (go, go)  
Here we go, here we go  
I'm your sugar-coated doll and  
You're my Romeo  
Here we go, here we go  
Geek or unique, hell  
Get on with the show  
Here we go, here we go  
I'm your sugar-coated doll  
You're my hero  
Here we go, here we go  
Here we g-g-g-g-g-go_'

That was funny and cool! And now I know from what show it is: Totally Spies! I used to watch that, but then I also watched Winx Club. Those two were at the same time so I had to choose... Now I'm feeling sorry for choosing Winx Club!

_Malvina Yellers_

Tonight is the night before we leave! I wonder where that cave is at Belgium. Hopefully not to far from our home in Belsele, Klein-Sinaai and Koewacht. I wonder...

Soraya, Ignasius and me planned to go to the headquarters from that newspaper where Soraya stood in a couple of days ago. We're going to the manager and speak about it: who gave him the picture? Who was it? What sex?

I don't know but I don't trust the world anymore. I have a feeling that Mayenne didn't did that on her own... I have a feeling that she got help from someone... Someone who knows the secret too... That leaves us then: Cheyleen, Mariah and Cory...

'What if it was Cheyleen?' asks Ignasius.

'I doubt that,' answers Soraya. 'She's been so sweet to us. She's really friendly. I don't think that she did it.'

'What about Mariah?' I ask. 'I don't think that she did it, but she wasn't around when the picture was taken.'

'But that's not good evidence because Cheyleen, Mariah and Cory weren't around,' says Ignasius.

'Then how about Cory?' asks Soraya.

'Well, what I know is that he wasn't exactly nice to us in the beginning, but when he discovered that we were mermaids, he was...' says Ignasius and begins to think...'maybe it is him!'

'No, that can't be,' I say. 'He is so sweet to us!'

'Yeah, now!' says Soraya.

'You know what?' says Ignasius. He waits and waits. Soraya and I look at him and then at each other with big eyes.

'Yes?'

'We'll think about it while we're going to the headquarters of this local newspaper.'

'That's the best thing I've heard in hours,' says Soraya and we all leave the mobile home.

_Ignasius Vliegher_

Soraya and Malvina leave me in the mobile home just long enough so I can write a note for the parents... I hope that they'll find it!

_**We're going for a walk... Maybe late**_

_**Soraya, Ignasius and Malvina.**_

'Ignasius!' asks Malvina from outside. 'Are you coming?'

'Yeah yeah,' I answer and leave the note on the table.

_TeamJacobInigo, the writer_

Someone looks from behind the mobile home and sees Ignasius coming out of the mobile home. The person watches as the three of them walk away. I hear them sing:

'_Off to the races  
I'm going places  
Might be a long shot  
Not gonna waste it  
This is the big break  
And it's calling my name  
Yeeeaah  
So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can?t take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great_'

'Aren't they ever going to stop singing? I hate it already!' says the person and sneaks into the mobile home. He sees the note and reads it.

'Ah! So that's what they're going to do... Well, I know one thing for sure! It won't last for long!' The person laughs evil and throws the note in the garbage. He leaves the house, probably following the three.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it and that you are excited about the other chapters...**

**Countdown: 7 chapters to go until the story is done, but continues in another story.**

**I alse made some profile changes because I thought personally that mine was WAY to long. I deleted the summaries of my stories... If you want to know what is coming up next then you have to ask... **

**Now... for all the ones who love this story: I will finish other stories first so it might take a while before I continue this story when it is done.**

**And then all there is left to say is: review please!**


	20. The Big Chill

Chapter 20: The Big Chill

_Malvina Yellers_

We pass a little store and then we see a sign. It says "Local Newspaper". We stop with walking and look at each other.

'Ready?' asks Ignasius to me and Soraya.

'Yup,' I answer calmly. Soraya says that too.

'Then let's go,' says Ignasius and takes the lead.

We go to the black doors and they open from themselves when we are four feet away. We enter a little hall made from glass and go trough another pair of doors. Then are we standing in a hall with a couple of chairs. They are probably for the waiting people. Lucky that there aren't people here. Ignasius looks at the woman who is sitting in front of a counter. She is polishing her nails. Oh! Boy! A girly girl! I slam with my right hand on the counter.

_Ignasius Vliegher_

SLAM! Malvina slammed her hand on the counter. Her hand is in a fist-form... I laugh about it: fist-form... Wait a minute... FIST? I make a little calculation in my head: Malvina + fist = boiling liquids! I look around, but see nothing. But when I look better, I see that the water from a vase on the end of the counter is boiling like crazy. I bump my arm into Malvina's side.

'HEY!' she says.

'Malvina, it's not nice to make a _fist_ to someone,' I say.

'What?'

'It's not nice to make a _**fist**_ to someone, Malvina!' I say again with more emphasis on the word "fist". I roll with my eyes a couple of times towards her fist and the vase.

Luckily Malvina understands it then and turns back to the woman who's looking with eyes that say "I think I just better call the police or something" but she asks us: 'What do you want?'

'I don't know about we, but I do know about me,' I begin. 'I would like a cheeseburger, chicken nuggets and fries.'

The woman fakes a laugh: 'Ha ha ha. Besides, you said it wrong. It's not "fries" but "French fries".'

'First of all,' says Soraya. 'I think that Ignasius is right because the fries were invented by the Belgians and not by the French people. They should name it "Belgian fries" and not "French fries".'

Malvina looks at us. 'That is not why we are here.' She turns again towards the woman. 'We would like to speak to the manager.'

'Oh, really. And I would like a man who stays with me,' says the girl and puts her black, long hair back with a swing.

Malvina's eyes are getting mad now. But then she has a smile on her lips dancing. 'And I would like a woman at a counter who doesn't bother me with her troubles,' she says and makes fun of the woman because she throws her hair also back and blinks with her eyes a couple times. Like any other girly girl!

'Very funny. Really very funny!' says the woman. 'Now go away please or I'll have to call security.'

'Alright, we're leaving,' says Soraya and nods at us.

'HUH?' Malvina and I say.

'Let's just go outside,' says Soraya and pushes us in the back.

'Glad that someone of that group has a brain,' I hear the woman whisper. Well that darn little b*tch. I want to turn around, but Soraya won't let me.

'Let me, Soraya. I'm going to do something that is not so good for her health.'

'Ignasius, stay calm. Now listen to me!' We turn to her. 'Okay, now I have your attention...' She points at that thing were window-cleaners go up with to clean buildings like the Empire State Building. 'We can use that thing to go to the office from the manager.'

My mouth falls open. 'My-niece-who-says-that-I-should-go-in-that-thing-where-window-cleaners-go-up-with-to-clean-buildings-like-the-Empire-State-Building-says-what?'

She looks at me. 'I know that you're a little bit afraid of heights, but it's just a couple meters up.'

I roll with my eyes and let my head fall back a bit. 'Okay then!'

**A couple of minutes later...**

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

Everyone is dressed in a yellow suite made from rubber.

'Isn't this great?' I say.

Malvina and Ignasius turn to me. 'Let us think about that one...hmmmm...NO!'

'_Oh, come on guys. It's now or never.'_

_'This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are!  
This is the last game so make it count, it's  
Now or Never_'

'Ignasius! Stop with singing!' I say.

'Sorry.'

'Besides, you know that I don't care for High School Musical.'

'True, you know that's true.'

We pull the ropes up and up and up... until we are finally at the top of the building. It didn't last for long: it were only two minutes to reach it. Not two hours like today's newspaper buildings.

But if we only weren't stopped by Ignasius: 'It's freezing here.'

'Then stop shaking and pull at the ropes faster,' I said angry.

'Alright then!' said Ignasius back.

'_I like to bite my nails  
And play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far  
I think you're nice but  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine  
All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
Lets rock  
It's a temporary life  
It's all right  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout_'

'Can you just shut up for a moment,' I then said to him. God! He can't stop singing!

I turn to the window to see a man in black suit. He has his mouth open and looks at me. My eyes are wide. What now? I smile and wave! Oh my god! That reminds me of comedy shows. In those they also wave and smile when they're in a weird situation like this. But how about if I stop thinking and now just say: 'O-o!'

The man opens the window carefully. 'Get in, children.' We give a look. 'I mean... teenagers.'

'That's more like it,' says Malvina. 'But I'm twenty-four.'

'Good for you,' says the man. 'I'm not!'

'Sir, we wanted to talk to you about something,' begins Malvina.

'Well, begin then because I don't have much time.'

'Well, you published a terrific article of couple of days ago in your newspaper about certain mermaid?' asks Ignasius.

'Yes,' answers the man. 'That was one of our best photographs we ever had!'

'Yes, about that photo...' I say and slowly walk over to him '...who gave you that photo?'

The man gulps and looks me right in the eyes. 'That's a professional secret.'

'Oh! I get it: you're going to tell that secret?' Malvina asks mean.

The man laughs: 'O-o-ho-o-o-ho-oooooo NOW!'

We startle and look at him. 'But you have to tell us. It's important!'

'And why is that?' asks the man.

Yeah... WHY? 'Uhmm...'

'I don't even won't to hear it. Just get out of my office. Follow me, because I have to go too.'

'No you can't...' I fight back, but he's already walking away from us. 'STOP!' I scream and put my hand up. Suddenly I hear the cracking of ice. When I look at the man, I see that he's been frozen by me. Oh shit!

'Let's just heat his body up again!' yells Malvina because she's scared. 'And you have to use your power, Ignasius, to let the body fluids make their way again trough his body.'

I walk over to a corner of the room and let myself fall on the floor. Well, floor... The floor is made from tapestry. I look up at the clock and see that it's almost three in the afternoon...

I hear the moaning of the man again and I open my eyes. Ow! I fell asleep! What time is it? I look at the clock... Oops! It's a quarter past four. Malvina and Ignasius look at me. 'Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!'

'Where's the man?' I ask.

'He's going to wake up in a while. While you were sleeping, we searched for something that would say who made that picture,' says Malvina.

'Have you found anything yet?' I ask hopefully.

'No!'

And there's another moan and the man is going to wake. Malvina, Ignasius and I run out of the office.

Without clues, without answers, but with guilt that I almost murdered someone!

* * *

**So... Was it exciting enough? Who is that mysterious person who took the picture? Could it be Mayenne herself? Could it be Cory? Or was/were it one of/the two sisters?**

**Countdown: 6 chapters to go! until crossover with this story and Eastwick. But not with the original girls...**

**I am looking forward for Scream 4, Breaking Dawn Part I and Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II!**

**Hope that you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing this!**

**DISCLAIMER: the say what sentence is not from me! It is from the creators of Hannah Montana.**


	21. Lovesick

Chapter 21: Lovesick

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I'm still feeling terrible because of what happened in that office. But then I wonder who took the picture.

We enter the mobile home of Malvina. It's almost dark outside. Malvina's parents are making dinner. Yes! Malvina's father Rudy cooks very good! He should be a chef! But he doesn't want to. I think the whole family already said that he should start a restaurant or something.

We walk over to Malvina's room. I hear the music coming from her brother Lorenzo coming from his room and sounds from Tomaso's room. That last one is probably playing a video game or something like that!

'We have to make a list!' says Ignasius immediately as the door closes behind him..

'Of what?' asks Malvina.

'Of suspects of course!'

'We already did that!' I say.

The two of them look at me. I guess that I didn't said that... I _yelled_ that! Oops!

'Sorry!'

'It's nothing,' says Ignasius. 'But I have a feeling that something is going on here! And I don't think that this is going to be any good.'

Suddenly is there knocking on the window. We exchange some looks and then Malvina goes to the window. She starts laughing and comes back to us.

'I think it's for you', says Malvina happy and points at me.

Could it be the Italian guy? Rob Diaradonda? My admirer?

I rush to the window and I see him.

_Ignasius Vliegher_

Soraya begins to giggle and I get a smile on my face. So cute! I think that the two of them make a great couple. My thoughts go to the one I love. She's at my school: Jolein! I love her so much. That golden hair, her pretty smile, her blue eyes, her body,...

'IGNASIUS!' screams someone at me.

Then I realise that Soraya asked us to leave the room. I walk over to Malvina who's already waiting there. But then she stops and turns around.

'Hey! This is my room, so I think that you should go to your own room, Soraya and Rob.'

Soraya turns her head and smiles. 'That's a great idea!' She turns her head back and says: 'I'll be right back!'

'I'll be waiting, my love.'

I think Soraya's heart just skipped a beat, because she almost faints when she goes away from the window. Malvina and I help her staying up.

Soraya walks out of the room and she goes away.

'I'm so happy for her,' I sigh and look at the closed door. My mind drifts off again to Jolein.

_Malvina Yellers_

I give my nephew a glare and then I say: 'Thinking about something?'

He is startled by me and I laugh a little. He looks at me with big eyes. His head begins to turn red. Not pink but deep red!

'So?' I ask further.

'I was thinking about...' A moment of silence begins to fill the room.

'Yes.'

'I was thinking about... who took the photograph!' says Ignasius joyfully.

'And that's why you're so happy?'

'NO!'

'Well, then why are you so happy?'

'Nothing!'

I sigh and go out of my room.

Ignasius follows me and says: 'I think it's time for dinner. See you later!' He walks to the door.

I look away and go sleeping after the dinner.

**The next morning...**

Suddenly am I hearing something. Someone is shouting at someone else. I rush to the window and open it quickly. It's Soraya yelling at Ignasius. They pass my window.

'HEY!' I scream. They look at me. 'What's going on?'

'Ignasius thinks that Rob is a fraud.'

'You think what?' I yell at Ignasius.

Ignasius sighs: 'I think that not without a reason! You know that I went out of here?'

'Yes,' I answer.

_Ignasius Vliegher_

'Well, after I went out of here...' I begin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I walk out of the mobile home. I'm singing a song to let the time go by while I walk towards the mobile home of my parents.

'_We're so mono  
Together we can be stereo  
St-st-st- stereo, LOVE  
You look so low, low  
Together we could get high, high-five  
St-st-st-stereo  
Boom boom, super sonic, Boom super sonic, Boom  
You make my heart go ( You make my heart go)  
Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom  
You make my heart go ( Super sonic boom, super sonic boom)  
You got me high...!  
You got me low...!  
You make make me go go out of control,  
I- I-L- Like, the way we flow  
Now, let's go! go!  
Go get me that sensory overload  
Got me, Got me love, Got me love, Got me Love Sick!  
Got me, Got me love, Got me love, YOU got me Love Sick!  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up!  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
You turn it up!  
You're the needle scratching on my Vinyl  
C-C-Chamberlain, With that delicious thing  
It takes two to dance  
Fours on the Floor  
Hot like an 808 ( Hot like an 808)  
Hot like an 808 ( Hot like an 808)  
Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom  
You make my heart go ( You make my heart go)  
Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom  
__You make my heart go (Super sonic boom, super sonic boom)  
You got me high...!  
You got me low...!  
You make make me go go out of control  
I-I-L-Like, the way we flow  
Now, let's go! go!  
Go get me that sensory overload  
Got me, Got me Love, Got me Love, Got me Love Sick!  
Got me, Got me Love, Got me Love, YOU got me Love Sick!  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up!  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
You turn it up!  
Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, you know we've got it  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, super hypnotic  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
We're gonna, We're gonna gonna, We're gonna, We're gonna gonna  
Boom boom, super sonic  
Boom super sonic boom  
Boom boom, super sonic  
Boom boom boom boom boom boom.  
You got me high...!  
You got me low...!  
You make make me go go out of control  
I-I-L-Like, the way we flow  
Now, let's go! go!  
Go get me that sensory overload  
Got me, Got me Love, Got me Love Sick!  
Got me, Got me Love, YOU got me Love Sick!  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up!  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
You turn it up!  
Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom  
You make my heart go (You make my heart go)  
Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom  
You make my heart go (super sonic boom , super sonic boom)_'

I'm almost at my mobile home, but then am I hearing something. I hear that someone laughing. I hide behind a couple of bushes and look up. It's Soraya with her Italian boyfriend. She's standing in front of the door and looks at him like she has never seen him before. The moon is behind the clouds – luckily – so she doesn't get the moonstruck.

'I loved it, Rob,' says Soraya and has a big smile on her face.

'Me too, Soraya,' says Rob and leans in.

'Now totally,' I hear Soraya whispering.

I see that he's kissing her passionately. Her lips are moving with his. And I can tell that he likes it... I think Soraya likes it too because she pushes her body against his and he lays his hands on her hips.

Suddenly pulls Soraya away and she giggles. 'Rob,' she sighs. 'I think that we should keep kissing on the lips until I'm ready to go further then that.'

'But I'm desperately in love with you, Soraya. I just can't wait anymore.'

'Well, just a little longer. I promise that I'll prepare myself for the next time.'

'Okay,' sighs Rob.

'Okay. Bye then!'

'Bye. See you tomorrow,' says Rob and Soraya closes the door.

Rob turns around and I am startled. I fall backwards and slide down the little hill. He had an evil look on his face! Why does he have a look like THAT on his face? It was scary as hell! I go back up and see that he's calling someone.

'Yes, I seduced her!'

I try to hear what the ringer is saying, but I can't hear a thing.

'Yes, I kissed her! But she sucked! Yeah! Yeah, she sucked big time! She didn't even want my tongue in her mouth. What a b*tch!'

I fall again on my butt. My eyes are probably wide. What did he just said? I can hear the conversation is still going on...

'Yes, I'll try to bring her to you.'

A moment of silence goes on and on and on...

'STOP LECTURING ME! ALRIGHT! Just stop it, okay. I'm starting to hate this! Although, the cheating part is fun! Love you, sis!'

He hangs up and walks away.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**So - was it good? I hope that you all are excited for the next chapters. There are still five left. Then there will be a second part – what I call "season" - that will be about these characters again with their daily problems at school, at home and with friends.**

**Right now am I hoping for some good results on all of my tests tomorrow.**

**So... is Rob evil now? Is he playing Soraya? Why should he? Or must he? Who's his sister? Cheyleen? Mariah? Mayenne?**

**Review and check out my video's on my youtube account!**


	22. Love Potion  13

Chapter 22: Love Potion # 13

_Ignasius Vliegher_

'Now you do believe me?' I ask after my explanation why I don't like that Rob.

'I can't believe it! It's not true!' screams Soraya and turns back and forth like a nervous human. Although we are still human... kinda...

'But why does he want to do that?' asks Malvina.

'Oh! So you believe him?'

Malvina turns to Soraya. 'If he is so sure then why shouldn't we believe him?'

'Oh! Forget it!' yells Soraya and rushes out of the mobile home.

Malvina turns to me: 'Well, here's another fine mess you've gotten us into!'

'It's not my fault that Rob is a liar,' I reply.

'True! But it's so nice of you that you just said that in her face.'

'I didn't do that!' I say. 'I said that she might consider the idea of dating Rob.'

'And what's the difference?'

I remain silent and I think that's for the best.

Soraya De Jeunnest

What the hell is he thinking? Is he really serious about that whole Rob thing? My Rob wouldn't do that!

'Yeah! I'm going to do something about it, sis!'

I duck and hide myself in the bushes. Wasn't that the voice of...? No! It couldn't be! No! It's not true!

'Yeah, she's in love with me and she can't see the real me!'

So... Ignasius was right! My own nephew was right! I didn't believe my own nephew.

I jump up from the bushes and Rob looks at me the biggest eyes I've ever seen. His lips fall slowly apart. I lay my arms in a cross. He puts his phone in his pocket.

'So mister nice guy thinks that he can play me,' I say while I slowly approach to him. 'I'll teach you a lesson.'

Suddenly is there a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head a bit. My angry look disappears when I see Ignasius closing to me. I shiver. Why is it that I fell in love with this Rob?

Rob.

I turn back and notice that he ran away. God dammit! 'I almost had him!'

'I know!' says Ignasius calmly. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. 'I'm sorry!'

'It's okay,' I say and sigh after that. I stare at the grass and the trees and wonder if I ever am going to see HIM again.

'I'm singing in the cafe tonight,' says Ignasius, bringing my out of my daydream. 'Would you come?'

'I would like that,' I answer and turn around towards the mobile home.

Once I get home, I search for all my letters from Rob. I throw them in the garbage. I take my mobile phone and delete all my messages from him. I erase every single thing about him. It's just so sad that I don't have a mind-eraser or something like that.

I fall on my bed and begin to cry. Why am I so stupid?

**That evening...**

It's already evening when I rush to the cafe for the performance of Ignasius. I hear some music starting. And then there's Ignasius voice!

'_Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti  
Una y otra vez  
Cada instante que no estás junto a mi  
Mi mundo esta al revés  
Camino en un desierto cuando tu te vas  
No se si es un espejismo, te siento tan real  
__Baby_

_Quiero volverte a ver  
Para calmar mi sed  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover_

_Contando estrellas  
Oigo en mi mente tu voz  
Oyes tu la mía  
Mi corazón está sufriendo la soledad  
Estoy en desorden  
Camino en hojas secas si no estás aqui  
En mi vida  
Regrese que un diluvio lloraré por ti  
Baby_

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover_

_Regresa aqui  
Abrazame  
Soy un desierto sin tu querer  
Vuelve pronto a mi  
No seas así  
Porque un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover_

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover_'

Ignasius walks over to me when he goes off from the stage. He hands over the microphone and points at the stage.

'No!' I gasp. 'I'm not going to do that.'

I turn around to see that all of the people are looking at me with excitement. I want to run away but get pushed towards the stage. I feel the hands of Malvina and Ignasius in my back.

I look at the people who are looking at me. I look into the spotlight. Thar reminds me of that one time that Rob was standing in front of the son and he looked like an angel with all that light around him. But I'm so hurt by the fact that Rob wasn't in love with me. I hate him! And I think that I'm going to let it all out of my heart! The music starts and I make a lips a bit wetter with my tongue. I believe that it's the same rhythm of music like Ignasius' song.

'_Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
__But I always see your face, baby  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling  
It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
Still hurting baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_'

I hear the clapping of the people and I look up. All the people in the room are standing and clapping like they're going to die if they don't. I get a big smile on my face. So big, that my lips and face hurt. But I loved it! I love the clapping! I love the singing! And I think Ignasius and I should cooperate.

I get off from the stage and I start to giggle when I approach Malvina, Ilyano and Ignasius. They are clapping like geeks.

'Thanks guys!'

'Pleasure,' says Malvina. 'Now you'll think twice when you start to date a guy.'

'Yeah!' I sigh. 'I probably will. I promise that to myself.'

* * *

I am hoping that it was good.

COUNTDOWN: just 4 chapters left

What will happen next? They still do not know who took that picture...

Hoping to hear from you soon...

If you want to, you can take a look on my youtube account. If you go to my fanfiction account, you will find the link.

Greetings,

TeamJacobInigo.


	23. In Too Deep

Chapter 23: In Too Deep

**The next morning...**

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I get up and plug in the I listen to the song that is playing on the radio:

'_You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_'

I giggle and my brains start to work. How can I change that song? I know it:

'_You drove me crazy_

_I just couldn't sleep_

_I was so excited, I was in too deep_

_Ohh...crazy, but it felt alright_

_Baby, thinkin' of you kept me up all night_'

I laugh about it and I think about all the things me and Rob been trough all these days! God! I hate it that he held my hand at the zoo. That he kissed my lips in the cafeteria. That he plunged his tongue in my mouth.

Why do I suddenly have the need to brush my teeth?

I look at the photo's that he took from us. He gave a little photograph album with his family in it. Wait a minute! Why didn't I think of that before?

I search for the album and find it between the garbage. Did I threw that away already? I open it and pass all the photo's. But with one am I stopping with turning the pages... I can't believe it! He! Him! And she! God! And I can't tell the others 'cause they're on a trip to another village.

**That evening...**

God! I'm nervous again! I'm replacing Ignasius in the cafeteria because he's late. I hope that the crowd will like me. I get on stage and all the people start clapping. I look around, but I can't find the others.

I take a deep breath and say: 'This is a song that I love and I think that it's beautiful. I hope that you'll like it too.'

'_On the outside looking in  
On where I use to belong  
Find the shelter to begin  
Begin again  
Another storyline at the end  
Or maybe another song  
On the outside looking in  
And I'm  
Free to be lonely  
It's not so bad my friends  
Free to be lonely  
Trying steps, find me at home  
I'm loosing again somehow  
Circle backwards again  
And again  
I'm bound to have it, she's alone  
With no one to fight with now  
Circle backwards again  
Again, again, again, again  
Free to be lonely  
It's not so bad my friends  
__Free to be lonely  
It's started out again  
Free to be lonely  
It's not so sad my friends  
Free to be lonely  
On the outside looking in  
Where I dont need to belong  
Find a shelter, find it within  
Find it within  
Free to be lonely  
It's not so bad my friends  
Free to be lonely  
It's started out again  
Free to be lonely  
It's not so sad my friends  
Free, free to be lonely  
On the outside  
On the outside  
On the outside  
Looking in  
Circle backwards  
Again  
And again  
And again'_

The crowd is silent for a moment and then start to clap. They are clapping so hard that I almost can't hear the ones who are talking on the first rode.

'And now a beat!' says a man in the crowd and I laugh.

I look back at the DJ and give a sign for the other song. And the music starts...

'_Don't touch me  
trust me  
u disgust me  
try to shove me in your daddy's money  
but I'm better on my own, I got some things that i do,  
betta on my own, I show u how u turn my insides out  
get the hell away from me, its an emergency,  
turn me black and blue  
get the hell away from me all of my friends are free  
I gotta break away from u , oh oh oh oh  
don't push it,  
your whole shit don't phase me  
u can cut me  
but I wont bleed baby cuz I'm better on my own,  
I got some things that i do,  
betta on my own, I show u how u turn yourself a round  
get the hell away from me its an emergency,  
turn me black and blue  
get the hell away from me all of my friends are free  
I gotta break away from u  
do u remember all we had  
and we loved it  
such a perfect world  
that we trusted  
__now its time to let go..  
baby don't touch me trust me,don't touch me  
baby don't touch me trust me,don't touch me  
baby don't touch me trust me,don't touch me  
baby don't touch me trust me,don't touch me  
get the hell away from me, its an emergency  
turn me black and blue,  
get the hell away from me all of my friends are free  
I gotta break away from u  
(repeat)_'

It was great! I was great! At least I think I do... But I think this song was just good for me. I can feel the relieve. The others are entering the cafeteria when I stop singing. They're passing the big blue lantern and the huge green one. After that are they going around the red bowl of light and go left at the glowing purple water.

They approach and I say: 'I know who is the family of Rob!'

'Oh yeah?' ask the others. They're relieved by that. 'Well? Who is it?'

I take a deep breath and then...

'Take my breath away...'

'Ignasius!' says Malvina swiftly. 'Can you just shut op for just a minute?'

'I can do that, but if I'm gonna... that's the question.'

I sigh and let my head fall a little backwards. I turn my head back and say: 'Let me finish, okay?' I take again a deep breath – holding an eye on Ignasius – and say it: 'He's family with...'

* * *

**I hope that it was good!**

**COUNTDOWN: only three chapters left!**

**Then off finishing my other stories... I didn't gave them much attention due the fault of this story! :(**

**Gotta fix that!**

**Anyway... hoping for some reviews and hopefully I'll updated soon(er) =D**

**Sorry if it's a short chapter! And sorry if you think that I'm keeping it a little to much curious.  
**


	24. Sink Or Swim

Chapter 24: Sink Or Swim

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I sigh and let my head fall a little backwards. I turn my head back and say: 'Let me finish, okay?' I take again a deep breath – holding an eye on Ignasius – and say it: 'He's family with...'

'Yes?' asks Malvina.

I gulp again and I say it: 'He's family with Mayenne!'

'He's what?'

'Yes, I know it's weird, but you gotta think about it over and over again,' I say. 'What can we do about it?'

_Ignasius Vliegher_

'I think that, now that we solved the mystery, we should fight against them!' says Malvina.

'I'll join!' yells Ilyano.

'Yeah...' begins Soraya, 'you think, but you're not going to fight.'

'Why not?' I ask.

Soraya bumps me in the side with her elbow. 'Because he's too young, duh!'

'But age is just a number,' I reply.

'That was a line from the Twilight Saga!' says Malvina.

'Yeah, so what?' I ask.

'It's just so funny to hear it from you.'

'Guys!' yells Soraya. 'Can we please focus on the fight?'

'Yeah, sure!' Malvina and I say at the same time.

'Alright!'

We putt our hands one by one together and scream: 'One for all and all for one!'

That evening...

We wait for Malvina to join us. We're waiting for her inside the mobile home, because we made a plan. We're going to fight against them, although Rob doesn't have powers. But I think that Soraya would like revenge...

The door opens and Malvina steps in. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes!' Soraya and I say at the same time.

We go outside and look at the moon that is coming from behind the clouds... Well, we forgot about that! But we look at it and I feel something coming up... Something like anger, wrath, danger,...

God! Reminds me of a song! Shit! Song! I have to sing at the cafeteria tonight!

'Uh...guys,' I begin. 'We forgot something...'

Malvina and Soraya turn around to look at me.

**In the cafeteria...**

'_Danger_

_danger_

_danger_

_keep out_

_keep out_

_keep out  
look out  
trouble  
Keep out  
there's just one place in the world_

_where I can be myself_

_I'm spending all my days there_

_because there... I'm feeling fine_

_it's the place where I'm the boss off_

_you can't come in_

_only people that I know well_

_like my best friend_

_this is my room and you stay out_

_for all I care you knock the door stuck_

_I want to shut the others out_

_everyone has bad luck_

_my mom wants to talk  
but the door is locked_

_this is private, and I think, fuck off_

_you can warble and laugh_

_feel what I feel_

_like kissing with a girl_

_and that's so cool_

_this is my room and you stay out_

_for all I care you knock the door stuck_

_I want to shut the others out_

_everyone has bad luck  
Danger  
Keep out_

_enter at your own risk_

_look out_

_dangerous boy  
Keep out  
Keep out  
this is my room and you stay out_

_for all I care you knock the door stuck_

_I want to shut the others out_

_everyone has bad luck_

_this is my room and you stay out_

_for all I care you knock the door stuck_

_I want to shut the others out_

_everyone has bad luck_'

The song is over and I rush to the others. 'Now we can go!'

We run to the river and we dive immediately in the cold water. It's very, very, very cold! It's like an ice-cream with some ice cubes with it. After ten seconds my tail appears and I recall the things that Cheyleen said to us. Mayenne's house is white with a red roof. Now hoping that we can find it...

I take a look above the water and look at the houses. Not a house to find that is white with a red roof...

'What are you doing?' asks a familiar voice.

I swim around and see Cheyleen standing on the edge of the sidewalk. 'Uhm... swimming?'

'You're going to Mayenne, isn't it? I guess that someone needs revenge...' she looks past me; a couple of meters behind me, probably Soraya '...but I don't think that it's the best option to fight her. She's very powerful and she has her brother_**s**_who keep an eye open for you.'

'Wait!' says Malvina who swims closer. 'Brothers? I thought that there was only _one_ brother?'

'Yeah, I thought that too, but that's not true, you see. Also...'

Suddenly is a hand on her mouth and she gets pulled into the darkness. Her last look on us is like: Help me! But what can we do? We can't crawl out of the water... wait a minute... I put my hand up and water comes from out of the river. It goes up and up and I make all that water in the shape of a large whirlpool. I swim towards while holding my hand and I slide inside it. By the whirlpool's help, I go up and look over the edge. I don't see someone anymore. Where could Cheyleen be?

'Where is she?' asks Soraya nervous.

'I don't know, but I think that we should look further. And with that I mean: go to Mayenne's house because I have a feeling that she has something to do with it.'

I dive back into the water and the whirlpool collapses back into the water. I give a slam with my tail and swim until I notice a new area. I go up and there you have it... 'The white house with a red roof.'

'Now, let's get her,' says Malvina.

'Yes, but we have to find Cheyleen. Maybe Mariah is in danger too!' says Soraya before I can reply.

I make another whirlpool and Malvina and Soraya slip right into it. They land on the ground in front of the house and I go trough it too. I fall with my back on the ground and see that Malvina's tail is almost dried.

'Hurry!' says Soraya.

'Yes, just calm down, okay,' says Malvina.

**A couple of minutes later...**

We ring the bell and a woman opens the door.

'Hello, could you tell us where Mayenne is? We're some friends of her,' begins Malvina.

'She's just out. I think she went to her friends Cheyleen and Mariah,' answers the woman.

'Oh, alright! Thank you,' I say.

'Pleasure,' says the woman and she shuts the door.

We turn around and rush back to the river. We dive right in to it and swim fast forward to the moonpool. I guess that Malvina and Soraya have the same idea. We swim faster and faster until we see the entrance of the cave. We swim trough it; one by one. I go up and I can hear something coming:

'Come on! Quicker!'

'Hey! We know the way!'

'Slide trough this hole!'

'We know!'

The three of us get out of the water and Malvina starts to dry our tails. We hear something again:

'Hey! What's the big idea?'

'You'll be trapped in here. I hope that you'll die here but that would be bad... wait a minute... I am!' A mean laugh starts after that.

'Let's go,' I whisper and go trough the hole in the wall.

We sneak into the other stone room and hide behind a big rock. I look from behind it and notice that Mariah and Cheyleen are standing in a cell made of iced water. Mayenne is standing with her back to us so we can have a surprise moment.

But then...

'_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand  
Cause I'm too cool  
__Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you  
Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some  
Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me  
Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you  
You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand  
But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
__Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_'

'I thought that just that song was perfect for you,' I say while I come from behind the rock. Mayenne turns quickly around.

* * *

**Ooh! Isn't this just excited. Who will battle against who? Who will win? Or better: who will survive? Will someone loose their tails and powers?**

**COUNTDOWN: two chapters to go!**

**Anyway, I improved a video on my youtube account. It's the vid with Buffy and H2O, but I improved it. You can read it on my youtube profile too: the first (previous) one is called "H2O in Buffy Style: previous" and the last one is called "H2O in Buffy Style: improved".**

**Don't know why but I also have the idea that this fanfic is more of a TV-serie. Maybe there'll be a fanfic (film) about it ;)  
And now I'm thinking: shut up, would you? Let the people review if they want of course...  
**


	25. The Good, The Bad and The Others

Chapter 25: The Good, The Bad and The Others

_Ignasius Vliegher_

'What are you doing here?' asks Mayenne mean.

'We're here to stop you!' says Malvina immediately.

'Oh yeah?' Mayenne turns her head a bit and puts her fingers in her mouth. A loud whistle follows and we're very carefull. Suddenly Cory appears...

'Cory!' says Soraya and rushes to him. 'Did you came to help us?'

'Help,' begins Cory, 'yes... For you guys? Uh-u!' He walks over to Mayenne who hugs him. 'For my big sister!'

'So you were watching us the whole time!' I say.

'Of course! What are you? Stupid?'

Alright! Now THIS is getting out of hand!

I look at the others and I can see in their eyes that they agree!

_TeamJacobInigo, the writer_

The three of them walk over to Mayenne.

'Don't get all to steamed up,' says Malvina.

'We're ready to cool you down,' says Soraya with a twitched smile.

Ignasius puts his hand towards the tidal pool that is in front of Mayenne and puts his hand back up. A large snake comes out of it and he throws it towards Mayenne.

She stops it! 'I think I should return it to who it belongs,' says Mayenne. She returns it to who it "belongs": Ignasius! He ducks and the others watch as he crawls back up.

'Stop that,' says Soraya. 'Now let's talk like normal people.'

'Too late!' says Mayenne and makes three snakes from the tidal pool and send it towards the three.

Soraya freezes the tidal pool and the ice slides further and further until it envelops the snakes too. Malvina puts her hand up towards the cage and makes a fist. The ice starts to melt. But then Cory throws a ball towards the three.

'What is the big idea? Paralyze us with a ball?' asks Ignasius annoyed.

'Just wait,' replies Cory.

The three want to run away, but the ball springs suddenly open. Ignasius runs away to the exit and is followed by Malvina. Soraya is still there...

'Wait! Soraya!' screams Ignasius and turns around.

Malvina stops him: 'It's probably too late for her! We must go on! Before they catch us too! We have to save her and the others!'

Ignasius looks at the end of the tunnel and sees some shadows. He turns back and starts running. But he runs so fast that Malvina can't follow him anymore. She makes a turn to the left and she comes in a little, brown tunnel...

'That wasn't here before,' she says, but keeps running and doesn't think about it anymore.

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I am running away from the others. I don't know why, but I though that it was better of we split up. I run and run until I reach a dead end. Shoot!

'Well, isn't this a pretty picture?' asks someone. It's a low voice. A very familiar voice... I turn around to see...

'Rob!'

'Yes, baby, it's me! Don't you just love it that Mayenne and I are related to each other?' he asks. He's serious?

'Well, let's just say that I think that you should think about what I'm thinking,' I say.

'Ah! We're going to be a wise g...', I see him thinking about it,'...'girl! Well, here you'll have it back: you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you, you know? Although, I know that you won't know what I'm thinking!'

'Yeah! Right! Of course! But I just think that I should do the thinking because your thinking sucks and I would stay... I mean say!' Hate that song-disease! 'Yes, I would say that your thinking is over, because it's my time to think! And that's the way I think!'

'Wait... What?'

He's confused... YES! That was the plan!

I go to him and say: 'Well, I guess that our little loverboy doesn't get that much time for studying, do you?'

'What's the point?'

Great! Now I can say to him whatever I want... But then I notice that he has a bottle of water in his right pocket. It's a little one, but you can see the form of the nine centimeters round thing.

'Well, don't you know that there are a lots of insects in this tunnel?' I say to him, lying of course.

'You're just making that up.'

'Oh really. What's that spider then doing on your head?'

His eyes go from small to wide and he begins screaming like a girl! He jumps right in the tidal pool that is behind him and his shoes and pants get wet. I put my hand up and the water freezes. So do his shoes and pants. He's stuck in the ice.

'Ciao!' I laugh and run back... Maybe the others need help!

_Malvina Yellers_

I keep running! I don't have a clue where I am, but I don't care! Wait! A! Minute! Why am I running away? I should be fighting! I turn around but feel something hard on my forehead...

_Ignasius Vliegher_

Did I just hear a big "boom"? It was like someone was hit by a cooking pan! Wait! Did I just say that? I mean: did I just thought of that?

I turn around and see that Cory is carrying a big black bag with someone on it! I can hear the breathing of someone who's unconcious... Did he do that? Well... That was hist last time!

'Hey! Little shorty!'

Cory stops and drops the bag. I hear a thud and he turns around. 'What did you say?'

'I said: Hey! Little shorty!'

'Yes, I heard that! But I mean: do you dare to repeat it?'

'Repeat it? Are you crazy?' I reply.

'That's better!'

'I wouldn't say a thing to you, you scum!'

'That's it!' Cory runs over to me and probably wants to attack me! But then I feel something in my stomach just when I want to go to the left.

'Did you forgot that I'm sidekick?'

Shit! True! But then he turns around and I see it too! Malvina is back up!

'Hey, Cory!' she says and her fist points at Cory.

'Stop that! It's hot, it's hot, it's hot!' says Cory before he falls unconscious on the ground. That's what he deserved!

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

I enter the cave from the moonpool again and I see that the others are approaching too!

'I guess that you haven't figured out why they helped me, do you?' asks Mayenne who comes out of the darkness.

* * *

**I came up with the chapter's title when this raced trough my mind: "The good, the bad and the ugly". I thought I should use it before I forgot it and here it is!**

**COUNTDOWN: one chapter to go! I can't believe that it's already the end! I feel like I just started with it!**

**Anyway! Then off finishing my Jalex fanfic and my Lion King fanfic... Although that last one is not done actually! I'm just going to give that one much attention!**

**And I'm writing to much A/N again... bye, bye!**


	26. Fish Out Of Water

Chapter 26: Fish Out of Water

**Previously...**

_**Soraya De Jeunnest**_

**I enter the cave from the moonpool again and I see that the others are approaching too!**

**'I guess that you haven't figured out why they helped me, do you?' asks Mayenne who comes out of the darkness.**

'What are you talking about?' asks Ignasius who is still standing across the way.

'I had a feeling that something was going to happen a few months ago,' starts Mayenne. She turns to Cheyleen and Mariah, still in that cell made of iced water. 'They came along and they were mermaids too. I thought that they could help me. But they wouldn't. They said that someone had tried that too a couple years ago. And now it's my time...'

'To do what, exactly?' I ask.

Mayenne turns to me and says: 'Four hundred years ago did this pool also existed. A woman explored the mountain when she was bored and didn't knew what else to do. She felt in a hole and came out in the cave. She explored it and found the moonpool. She tried to get back by the way she came, but that didn't work. By the time she gave up, the full moon was already up. She dived in the water and changed into a mermaid the day after.'

'And what's the big deal about that?' asks Malvina.

'She was one of my ancestors,' explains Mayenne.

'What was her name then?' Ignasius asks.

'Lorelai Duffy,' says Mayenne.

'But what has that to do with tonight?' I ask anxious. For some sort of reason am I dying to fight against her!

Mayenne sighs. Her head drops a bit and when it goes up again... An evil smile! A smile like it comes from the devil itself! 'She lost her powers by going in the water while having the moonstruck during this night... about four hundred years ago. And I came up with the idea that I could be the only mermaid in the world. Wouldn't that be great?'

'Uh... NO!' says Malvina right after that.

'What happened then actually all those years ago?' asks Cheyleen from the cage.

'The planet Neptune was in one line with the Moon and then a number of persons will loose their powers and tail forever!' answers Mayenne and laughs evilly.

'Is this the first time in four hundred years?' asks Mariah.

'Of course not,' begins Mayenne. 'This is the first time in one year! It returns every year and a certain number of mermaids will loose their powers and tail!'

'But why are Cory and Rob involved then?' I ask.

Mayenne turns again to me: 'They discovered my secret. Cory was always the smart one of our family, although that's probably because he's sidekick, so he studied when that particular moon appeared. He found out that it was tonight.'

'And Rob?'

'Rob? He wasn't used until you guys showed up! I had the feeling that someone could spy on you... Someone who was acceptable, someone like Rob... Then the only thing was to choose with who he should have "fell in love with". I said Ignasius first!'

I look at Ignasius who gives a mean look at Mayenne.

'But he chose for you, Soraya! I guess he was a bit in love with you!'

'That's just ridiculous!' I yell and get angry. Can someone please call 101 because I'm going to hurt her!

'And Cory was also usefull to spy on you!'

That's it!

I give a little wink towards Malvina and I give a look at the iced cage. Malvina understands it perfectly and she makes from her hand a fist! I can see the water dripping from the cage. It's melting already! Great!

'I think that it would be great with only one mermaid in the world. So wants to loose their tail first? Mariah? Cheyleen? Ignasius? Malvina? Soraya?' Mayenne looks around. 'Where's Ilyano?'

'Right here, bitch!' says Ilyano who's runs out of the tunnel that gives access to the moonpool.

'Well, isn't his a pretty picture. All the friends together. I wonder where mine are.'

'Somewhere safe, also in a cage!' we say all in one time.

Mayenne's head turns red and she puts her hands up. She makes a snake of water and throws it towards Malvina. That last one is ready to challenge it, but suddenly is the snake gone! Mayenne made a feint!

'That hurts!'

I hear someone screaming until that person falls with a thud in the sand. I turn back to see my brother lying there. I rush to him but a water tentacle blocks my way. I freeze it and it falls hard on the ground. I bend over and look at my brother... He will be okay... Right?

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I make a movement with my hand and a ball made of water comes out of the moonpool. I throw it towards Mayenne, but she sees it. She ducks and narrows her eyes at me. I gulp because I think that this is going to be dangerous. Mayenne grins and she throws it back. I duck and the ball collapses at the stone wall. She makes another movement: another tentacle. She turns around and notices Soraya still sitting there trying to awake her brother.

'Soraya! Watch out!'

Soraya turns around, but it's too late: she gets hit by the tentacle and falls also on the ground. Her tail appears after ten seconds, which is by the cause of the **water** tentacle.

Mayenne throws some other tentacles to me and Malvina but we avoid them. We attack Mayenne too. But then I wink at Malvina and I throw another ball to Mayenne. That last one ducks and she looks at the fist of Malvina.

'What are you doing?' screams Mayenne suddenly.

'I'm melting the cage, don't you see?' answers Malvina and the cage melts then totally down.

'No!'

'Oh, yes! Mayenne, be prepared to hear from our revenge!' yells Cheyleen and she makes a movement too. But Mayenne is earlier and a water tentacle picks Cheyleen up and takes her under water... In the moonpool!

Mariah stands over there with her eyes wide open. She gasps, but then she turns her face. Her eyes shoot lightning and sparkles and she gets mad! Probably because that's her best friend and, above all, her sister! She makes also a movement with her hand and a root comes trough the rocks next to Mayenne. It takes Mayenne around the waist and picks her up. Mayenne struggles to get out of the grip. But she doesn't get out! She throws another tentacle at me. I try to avoid it, but it hits my right leg. I look at the moonpool and I can see that Cheyleen is trying to get out of the water. But why doesn't she swim away?

'Cheyleen!' I yell at her. 'Swim away!'

She nods and dives. I hear a slam and she's probably gone. It's followed by a loud splash: Mayenne got thrown into the water. She struggles to get up. When she does so, her head is red: someone's a bit furious!

'You will get paid for this! I can tell you that!' says Mayenne.

'By the time you will do that, I think it is too late then,' replies Soraya who has her legs back, thanks to Malvina.

I look up and the moon is just above the hole at the top. A little line of blue is around it and it makes a blue line around the moonpool. It's like the moonpool is shaped for that! The blue light goes closer and closer to the center of the moonpool, there were Mayenne is. She closes her eyes when the light reaches her. A dust of wind blows against the stone walls of the cave which causes the others to close their eyes. They open their eyes when the wind lays down, but the light is to bright so they narrow there eyes a bit. They see bubbles coming from Mayenne and her tail appears and disappears from second to second. A wave of light fills the cave and then the light is gone. It's gone for another three-hundred and sixty-five days.

Soraya, Mariah, Malvina and Ignasius approach and Mayenne looks at them.

'Nice tail!' says Mariah sarcastically.

Mayenne looks at her soaked clothes and her legs that are in the water: she lost her power and her tail! It's all over for her!

Cheyleen swims back in: 'What was all that light all about? I was almost blinded by it!'

We hear a soft moan and all of us look at Ilyano who's getting up. He holds his right hand against his forehead and walks a bit clumsy to us.

I look up to see the moon, passing over the top of the mountain. The special moon is over! It's gone!

'Now... what will we do with Rob and Cory?' asks Cheyleen whose tail is dried, thanks to Malvina.

'What are you talking about? What are you going to do with us?' ask Cory and Rob from behind. They look at Mayenne. 'Hey! May! What are you doing in that cold water?'

Did they forgot? That's maybe something by the fact that Mayenne lost her tail and that everyone who knew about that, doesn't know it anymore.

'Where are we?' asks Rob. He looks at Soraya. 'And who are _you_?' You can tell that he likes Soraya, but she doesn't like him anymore.

'Those are friends of mine,' answers Mayenne. 'They thaught me that you can't be so bossy all the time. Right, guys?'

'Yup,' we answer and we make a popping sound at the letter 'p'.

_TeamJacobInigo, the writer_

**The next morning...**

Ignasius looks at the mobile home and smiles. He turns back to the car and steps in. It's time to leave the country and go back to their original one! Where they were born! Where they lived for all of their lives and probably the rest that will come too.

Soraya and Ilyano are packing their stuff. Soraya finds another letter from Rob and throws it in the garbage. Ilyano doesn't like his juice. It's orange juice and he doesn't like that so he freezes it and licks it like ice-cream.

Malvina wants to take a glass of water before they leave and she drinks it all up. Tomaso bumps her suddenly and some water falls on her. Malvina places the glass on the table and runs to the toilet. She gets there on time!

A couple of minutes later are they all driving towards their home lands! Ignasius, Soraya, Malvina and Ilyano all look at the mountain at the same time...

What will happen next in their life full of water, tails, powers and other magic?

* * *

**And did you like the story? I hope you did... Tell me what you think about it! Review it! I know that it's finished! But there will be a sequal for this "TV-show"/spin-off**

**Countdown: 0 to go! :(**

**Now hoping for other good reviewers on my other stories... Because I need to say it: I'm glad that I wrote this story although there's maybe just one person that is reading this!**

**Ignasius: You're writing to much A/N again!**

**Me: Oops... Sorry! I did it again!**

**Greetings!**


	27. The End

_**The End

* * *

**_

_Songs

* * *

_

Chapter 9

- Under The Sea ~ Boo Boo Stewart

Chapter 11

- Me, Myself and Time ~ Demi Lovato

- Fly on The Wall ~ Miley Cyrus

- Total Eclipse of The Heart ~ Glee

Chapter 12

- Follow Me ~ Jamie Lynn Spears

- Money, Money, Money ~ Mamma Mia! the movie

- Say OK ~ Vanessa Anne Hudgens

- Mercy ~ Duffy

Chapter 17

- Take A Chance On Me ~ A-Teens

- Everything Is Not What It Seems ~ Selena Gomez & The Scene

Chapter 18

- That's So Raven theme song ~ Raven Symoné, Anneliese Van der Pol and Orlando Brown

Chapter 19

- Here We Go Totally Spies Theme Song

- So Far, So Great ~ Demi Lovato

Chapter 20

- Now Or Never ~ High School Musical 3

- All The Way Up ~ Emily Osment

Chapter 21

- Love Sick ~ Emily Osment

Chapter 22

- Un Año Sin Lluvia ~ Selena Gomez & The Scene

- A Year Without Rain ~ Selena Gomez & The Scene

Chapter 23

- Circle Backwards ~ Marc Provart

- Emergency ~ Aimee Allen

Chapter 24

- Keep Out ~ M-Kids (translated by me) = you can see it as a song that is made by Soraya

- Too Cool ~ Camp Rock 


End file.
